


Find My Way Back

by Jenny_Jensen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen
Summary: They said he perished in the accident, she only remembered his arms around her after the crash, the truck rolling down a hill.They said it was a tragedy, they said he died too young, but she had heard him, as he dipped his head to press one last kiss to the crown of her head, whispering that he would come back for her.She still woke up in the hospital alone, clutching his beanie, with the B pendant necklace he always wore hanging around her neck.She soon stopped believing.Until, that was, she ran into an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful.

The swirling tones of pink and orange in the dimming sky was almost as hypnotizing as the dark blue of the water; she could almost hear the waves crashing onto the soft, sandy shores. It made her feel free in a way. Freedom. Something she no longer had.

“What do you think?” A voice from behind her asked.

“Breathtaking.” She rasped, for lack of a better word. “It reminds me of Kauna'oa Beach... I went there once with a friend.”

And for a moment, she was there again, seventeen, carefree, hair spilling from her usually meticulous ponytail, across her shoulders, his arms pulling her close, his hand dropping once or twice to tickle her bare thigh, making her giggle as they watched the sun set together that last night.

The girl sounded both impressed, surprised, and familiar. Too familiar.

“That’s just where this was taken!” She exclaimed. “I actually took this when I was a senior in high school, but it’s the one I’m still the proudest of.”

_No._ She thought. _It can't be._

It couldn't be... Could it?

She whirled around.

“Toni.” She gasped, pressing a palm to her lips.

“Betty?” Toni asked, looking just as shocked, her jaw falling. “Oh my god... Betty...”

Hearing the name that he no longer allowed her to use, not once, but twice in rapid succession, broke whatever resolve she had left in her, and she threw her arms around the still pink-haired girl, nearly crushing her as she clung to the only other person that had known _him_ best.

_“Betty.”_ Toni repeated, slowly, carefully, gently pushing her back.

Hesitantly, the Serpent reached out to cup her cheek, the gesture causing the thousand memories she had kept bottled up to resurface in one painful swoop.

“Betty.”

“Toni...”

“Where have you... We looked...” She seemed to realize herself, her mouth forming a thin line. “Oh, Betty.”

Without another word, Toni folded her into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry, Betty.”

It was Betty’s turn to pull away, a brow lifting in confusion.

“Sorry?” She echoed. “Antoinette Topaz, what on _earth_ do you have to be sorry for?”

Toni frowned at the use of her first name, a former banter between the two.

“Don’t even get me started, _Elizabeth.”_ She taunted.

Her smile disappeared in an instant at the approaching footsteps.

_"Elizabeth.”_ He called, his tone nothing like Toni’s teasing one. “Where did you run off to this time, _darling?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found her.” 
> 
> A moment of silence passed between them. 
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “Betty.” Toni murmured. 
> 
> “I found her. She’s here, in the city.” 
> 
> The line became muffled as he covered the receiver with his hand, though she still heard him sigh in what was most likely relief, and she could picture him, wherever he was hiding out, eyes wide, raking a hand through his inky hair, still free from his beloved beanie because he had left it with her, a subtle promise of his return. 
> 
> “Are you sure?” 
> 
> “I know what Betty Cooper looks like, dumb ass.”

“Nick.” She said, flinching as his arm slipped around her waist, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Toni. “There you are.”

Twisting her head, she leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek, feeling eyes burning holes into her back, a scrutinizing stare, and Betty still knew her well enough to know exactly what she was thinking.

_Are you crazy?_

She wasn’t sure she knew the meaning of the word anymore.

Nick St. Claire should have been the enemy, after everything he had tried to do to both Cheryl and Veronica, but here she was, twenty-two, standing obediently by his side with a diamond the size of the iceberg that had sunk the Titanic on the ring finger of her left hand.

“Who is this?” He asked, a false kindness to his tone.

“Toni.” Betty answered, without delay. “We... We went to high school together.”

Trapping her bottom lip beneath her canines, she watched as a hurt look slid across Toni’s face.

They had been so much more than peers who greeted one another with a passing nod in the hallway; they had been friends, coconspirators when it came to getting the town of Riverdale to reveal its many, many secrets, practically sisters at the end of the day. Betty had considered the Southside to be her home, the Serpents her family, more so than the people who had raised her, adopting her when she was six after the accident, parading her around with their own two children, but she couldn’t tell her fiancée that, not when she had already lost Archie and Veronica, Nick not wanting any tethers or ties to her past.

“Toni Topaz.” He acknowledged, and her heart sunk. “The photographer?”

A wave of immense relief breezed through her.

“Yes.” Toni answered cautiously.

“Your photos are amazing.” Nick gushed, laying the charm on a little too thickly. “You have a wonderful eye.”

“Thank you.” She mumbled, with just as much false enthusiasm. “How long have you and Betty been engaged?”

“She prefers to go by _Elizabeth_ now.” He replied, his tone a warning. “Isn’t that right, darling?”

“Two years.” Betty rambled. “We were courting before that.”

Toni only nodded, absorbing the information. Betty silently prayed that the floor would become a gaping hole and swallow her up. She couldn’t bear it if Toni were to resent her, for seemingly moving on when she hadn’t, for falling in love again, when she hadn’t, forgetting about the relationship that kept her up more nights than she would have cared to admit.

She hadn’t forgotten, she never could. A love like that, like _theirs_ was rare, maybe once in a lifetime, and they had lost it.

Habitually, Betty reached for the _B_ hanging around her neck, just to ensure herself that it was still there. She had told Nick that it was a present from the deceased sister she could barely remember, the only reason he hadn’t taken it from her.

“Uh, congrats.” Toni finally gritted out.

“It was wonderful to meet you.” Nick said, his grip tightening. “But we should-”

“Betty, your eye.” She said, reaching out to brush a thumb across the mark her makeup hadn’t quite managed to cover.

He nudged her, another warning.

“Uh, a door.” She stammered. “I ran into a door at our hotel.”

_Please._ Betty begged to whatever higher power might have been listening. _Please know that I’m lying. Know me well enough to realize that I’m not okay. Please, Toni, please._

“Must have hurt.” Toni mumbled, meeting Betty’s gaze. “A hotel... So, you’re not staying in New York?”

“We’ve spent the last few years traveling.” Nick disclosed reluctantly. “We’re just in town to renew our passports. Do you live in the city now, Toni?”

“Nope. Still in Riverdale. I’m just here on business.”

“Ah, yes, your _lovely_ photography.”

Though they had just met officially, she was sure her cousin had told her former girlfriend about what, exactly, Nick had tried to do to her, Betty could sense an immense brewing between the two.

“I’m in town for a few days.” Toni said. “We should grab a drink, B, catch up on old times.”

“That would be amazing, T.” Betty replied, momentarily forgetting herself. “Maybe tonight we could-”

“She prefers _Elizabeth.”_ He snapped. “And unfortunately, she can’t. We’re leaving tonight for Paris.”

Her pink haired friend, if Betty could still call her that, let out a low whistle, unimpressed “Wow. Paris. Ain’t we fancy?”

“Yes, well.” Nick tugged her closer. “We’d better be going. There’s a Helen Palmer that I know would be just wonderful for mother’s birthday. You have to see it, sweetheart.”

He began to lead her away.

In a rare moment of bravery, Betty broke free from his grasp and threw her arms around Toni for a second time, clinging to both her, and everything she unknowingly represented; a friend, a coconspirator, a sister, a piece of her true home.

_Him._

At least, an extension of the only boy she had ever loved, the two as close as siblings, Toni almost enough to replace the sister he had loved and lost, whisked away to Toledo before she was old enough to realize just how bad things were in their family.

“Toni.” She whispered.

“Betty.” Toni murmured, letting the _B_ pendant fall flat in the palm of her hand. “It’s okay.”

Was she telling her that it was okay for her to move on, she hadn’t, or that it _would_ be okay?

A Serpent Promise; a vow she wanted, but dared not pray, hope for.

Nick caught her hand in a vice grip. “It was wonderful to meet you, Tami.”

She smiled back at him in disdain. “It’s _Toni_ , but it was so _wonderful_ to meet you too, Nate.”

“It’s _Nick.”_ He hissed.

“I’m so sorry.” Toni said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest amount. “I’m terrible at names. Nick... It’s a nice name, I suppose. Short for Nicholas, I presume?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“So, you can use a shortened version of your real name, but Betty can’t, huh?”

_“Elizabeth_ has outgrown that horrid nickname, if you must know.” Nick frowned, still tugging her along behind him, his eyes flashing as he stared down at Betty.

She knew what was coming, the moment they got back to their suite at the Oracle.

She hoped she had enough makeup.

_"Betty.”_ He repeated with a sneer. “It sounds like a name from the fifties. This is the twenty-first century, Elizabeth suits her just fine. Come along, darling, we're late.”

Betty shot one last desperate, lingering glance at Toni over her shoulder, trying to memorize the image of an old friend, knowing that if Nick St. Claire had anything to say about it, she would not see Toni again.

* * *

 

She watched them walk away with narrowed eyes, waiting until they were well out of earshot before ducking around the corner, already pressing her phone to her ear.

_Oh Betty._ She thought. _You never were a very good liar._

“Topaz.” He greeted on the first ring, sounding as if he had just woken up. “This better be an emergency.”

“It is.”

“Fuckin’ hell, T, save me the sob story. I know all about your little gallery opportunity in the city, okay?”

“How did you...” Toni trailed off, rolling her eyes. Of course he knew about it, he always seemed to know everything any of them were up to. “Never mind. That’s not what-”

“Anyone who doesn’t think you’re talented is a fucking idiot, okay?”

“That’s not why I’m-”

“Now would you quit hogging the line? I have more important things I could be doing.”

“Would you get your head out of your ass for two seconds and just listen to me?” She demanded, raising her voice, catching the attention of a passerby. She smiled in apology, pressing the phone a little closer to her ear. “Fucking idiot.”

“Watch it, Topaz.” He cautioned, his tone a warning, a far cry from the boy that used to read Holden Caulfield classics while the rest of them drank underage at the Wyrm. “What do you want, then?”

She was about to shatter his world and save him in a simultaneous notion.

“I found her.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“What?”

“Betty.” Toni murmured.

“I found her. She’s here, in the city.”

The line became muffled as he covered the receiver with his hand, though she still heard him sigh in what was most likely relief, and she could picture him, wherever he was hiding out, eyes wide, raking a hand through his inky hair, still free from his beloved beanie because he had left it with her, a subtle promise of his return.

“Are you sure?”

“I know what Betty Cooper looks like, dumb ass.”

_“Toni.”_ He barked.

“She’s here, and she’s okay... I think.” Toni mumbled, ignoring his anger. “What do you mean, you _think_ she’s okay? Either she is, or she isn’t, so what is it, Topaz? Fucking tell me.”

And she did.

She told him about the bruise beneath her left eye, about how she used her full name now, the way Betty had clung to her, how she still wore his pendant around her neck.

His breathing turned dark, heavy, when she got to the part about Nick St. Claire, and the rock on her finger.

“I have a plan.” She told him. “But I need your help. We don’t have much time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> She gasped, whirling around to face the noise, expecting to see her so called fiancée standing there, eyes blazing, with something new to blame her for, but the doorway was empty. 
> 
> Perhaps she really was going crazy.
> 
> As she turned back to meet her reflection, a hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream. Gaze widening, she stared at the mirror in shock, slowly relaxing into their hold.
> 
> “Jesus, Cooper.” The voice taunted, sounding amused. “It’s just me.”  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He only slapped her when he was too drunk, or too angry to care that he was leaving a visible injury against her pale skin.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize the name, _Elizabeth?”_ He sneered as she pressed the wad of tissues he’d thrown in her general direction only moments before to her nose. “Toni Topaz? That’s the bitch who corrupted your cousin.”

Betty let the bloody Kleenex fall carelessly to the floor, rising to her feet, turning to face him. Seeing Toni had awoken something deep down inside of her, the girl who had written for her high school paper, the girl who hadn’t stopped until she got the answers she needed.

That Betty Cooper would have never stayed with a man who hit her, nor would she have let the same bastard say anything about her friends.

Her family.

Her palm connected with his cheek in a loud smack.

_“Don’t.”_ Betty warned. “Don’t you ever call her that.”

Nick stared at her in shock, his confusion slowly turning to anger, and then, he was raising her hand to strike her back. With a startled cry, she tumbled to the carpeted floor.

“I’m beginning to think that you haven’t been taking your medication, Elizabeth.” He said, kneeling down beside her, his fingers knotting in her hair, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Maybe instead of Paris, you need another trip to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. How does that sound, hmm?”

She whimpered in response.

Nick smirked, his grip loosening. “That’s what I thought. Are you going to be a good girl for me, sweetheart?”

Betty nodded.

“Good. Now start packing, and Elizabeth, if you wrinkle _one_ of my shirts, so help me god-”

His phone rang, cutting his threat off midsentence.

“What?” He demanded, pressing it to his ear. _“What?_ What do you fucking mean, her passport isn’t ready? We’re supposed to be on a plane for Paris in two hours! It’s my mother’s birthday tomorrow! She’s expecting us!”

Trying not to ease drop, she began to fold his shirts the way she knew he liked, placing them one by one in the open suitcase resting on top of the unmade bed.

“Damn it!” Nick snapped, the call ending, shoving the phone back into his pocket. “You stupid little bitch!”

“You must have screwed up your renewal paperwork.” He hissed, stalking towards her. “How hard is it to get your fucking name right, Elizabeth?”

It wouldn’t have done her any good to point out that he was the one who had filled out her renewal application.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now, huh?” He backhanded her again. “I can’t miss her birthday! Maybe if you had a mother, you would understand the severity of this.”

His words should have stung, he took every opportunity to remind her of the family she could barely remember, the family she had never really gotten to have, with a mother who kissed the crown of her head before school, a father who read to her every night, and an older sister who could have been her best friend, her confidant once they reached their teenage years, complaining about their parents overprotective tendencies.

Instead, she had gotten to grow up in the haunting prison that was Thornhill, with a set of distant cousins with two children of their own that they paid very little attention to, guardians who sent her to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy after the accident that had taken his life, who pawned her off on Nick St. Claire shortly after her return, more than happy to be rid of her.

She didn’t feel a thing, well past the point of being numb when he mentioned the family she didn’t have.

Leaving her crumpled up in a ball on the plush carpet, Nick began to pace angrily back and forth.

“Alright.” He mumbled, after a few moments. “Since you can’t leave yet, and I can’t miss mother’s birthday, I guess you’re going to have to stay here until your passport is ready.”

Betty thought her heart might have stopped beating.

“I _can_ trust you, can’t I, Elizabeth?”

Her head bobbed up and down in an obedient nod.

“I hope I can trust you.” Nick emphasized, hands on either side of her body as he forced her unsteadily to her feet. “Because, you know what will happen if I can’t.”

A whimper escaped her throat.

“If you leave the room even once, Elizabeth, I will send you back to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and leave your crazy ass there to rot with no fucking regrets. Do you understand me?”

She nodded.

Nick’s hand made contact with her cheek. “I said _do you understand?”_

“Y-Yes.” Betty answered timidly. “I understand.”

Satisfied, he kissed her hard on the mouth, and let her go. “Good. Now finish packing.”

Betty turned away from him, resuming folding his shirts with perfect accuracy.

“Oh, and Elizabeth?”

She bit down on her lip, waiting.

“I’ve alerted the more than accommodating staff here at the Oracle. If you so much as step foot outside of this hotel, I’ll know immediately.”

* * *

 

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Nick stated, grasping her shoulders as he leaned in to peck her on the lips. “I’ll call you when I land, make sure you’re staying out of trouble.”

Betty only nodded, wrapping her love sleeved navy and white striped cardigan a little tighter around herself, hiding the evidence of his anger.

“Be good, Elizabeth.” He warned.

The door closed behind him.

She waited until she heard the elevator close before she dared to sigh in relief, moving towards the bathroom to assess the damage. Her cheek was still raw, dried blood clung to her nose, and he had managed to slip her lip yet again during one of his backhands.

Sighing again, she picked up her makeup bag, and got to work.

* * *

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece, the floor creaked.

She gasped, whirling around to face the noise, expecting to see her so called fiancée standing there, eyes blazing, with something new to blame her for, but the doorway was empty.

Perhaps she really was going crazy.

As she turned back to meet her reflection, a hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream. Gaze widening, she stared at the mirror in shock, slowly relaxing into their hold.

“Jesus, Cooper.” The voice taunted, sounding amused. “It’s just me.”

As she let her palm fall away, Betty pivoted to face the intruder.

Toni grinned at her. “How about that drink?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> "You know we’re here for you, right? All of us. We would do anything for you... I hope you know that.” 
> 
> A single tear threatened to escape. She was talking about the sacred code, one that had undesirable consequences if it were to ever be broken.
> 
> “I was never a Serpent, Toni.” Betty whispered. He had been deadest against it.
> 
> Her friend’s gaze turned hard as she stared down at her disapprovingly. “Do you really think that matters, Betty? You’ll always be one of ours.”  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Toni.” She gasped, pressing a hand to her pounding heart. “How did you get in here?”

Toni smirked, ignoring her question entirely. “How about that drink? There’s a bar not too far from here. Nice, but nothing like the Wyrm.”

“I don’t think anything could compare to the Wyrm.” Betty muttered, a faraway look in her eyes. She stepped away from her old friend. “Did anyone see you?”

“You’re freaking out.” Toni noted, sounding concerned. “B, I’m a Serpent, you know better than anyone that we’re good at covering our tracks. Relax, no one saw me.”

“How did you get in here?”

“I picked the lock.” “Toni!” “What? Betty, come on, I break into places all the time. You used to _help_ me break and enter. I gave you a lock picking kit for your seventeenth birthday.”

She remembered the day vividly; flowers decorating both the inside and outside of her locker, placed there by her boyfriend, the only one who knew her combination, the entire Vixen’s squad singing to her at her cousin’s demand, followed by a surprise party at the Wyrm, balloons and even more flowers covering every inch of what was usually a macho biker bar. Toni had given her the lock picking kit, Archie an old album they had both loved, Sweet Pea and Fangs had chipped in to buy her a cupcake from her favorite bakery, Kevin and Veronica had showered her with new clothes, but the most special gift had come after the party, outside of Thornhill when they had been taken home, for lack of a better word. Leaning against his bike, he’d wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest as he’d dipped his head to whisper a vow in her ear.

A promise to escape, from him, and the plan for a way out from Cheryl, an idea from an impeccable duo that had never gotten even a chance to happen.

Two weeks later, Cheryl was gone.

A month later, the accident happened, ripping him away from her too.

“Betty?” Toni offered her a palm.

“Come on.” She said, stepping towards the door. “Have a drink with me.”

Nick’s threat rang on a loop through her ears, but she found herself not caring at the moment.

She was safe with Toni, that much she knew.

“Okay.” Betty agreed, taking her hand. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“White wine, Cooper?” Toni surveyed her with a frown. “Seriously?”

Betty shrugged, sipping delicately at the only drink Nick ever allowed her to have on the rare occasions they went out. “It’s not so bad.”

“What you need is a _Serpent Kiss.”_

The name itself brought back a string of memories; weekends at the Wyrm, sitting at the bar, him perching on the stool, her on his lap, giggling at the raunchiest of jokes told to her by other drunken Serpents.

He would roll his eyes, at times warning them to cool it, but even he couldn’t deny the way his lips would twitch upward into a smirk at the sound of her laughter, like the only thing that made him happy was knowing she was carefree for a moment.

“It’s called a _French Kiss_ , T.”

“Not the way I make it.”

She snorted.

“How are you, B?” Toni asked, leaning forward, resting her elbows against the table top of their booth, suddenly looking much more somber. “Really.”

“I’m okay, T.”

“That bruise under your eye says otherwise.”

“Toni.”

“Betty-” _“_

_Toni.”_ She hissed, surprising herself. “Drop it. Please.”

Toni gave her a reluctant nod. “Okay, B, but... You know we’re here for you, right? All of us. We would do anything for you... I hope you know that.”

A single tear threatened to escape. She was talking about the sacred code, one that had undesirable consequences if it were to ever be broken.

“I was never a Serpent, Toni.” Betty whispered. He had been deadest against it.

Her friend’s gaze turned hard as she stared down at her disapprovingly. “Do you really think that matters, Betty? You’ll always be one of ours.”

It was a different kind of claim, an ownership that made her feel loved and protected instead of like a object.

“So...” Toni drew out, taking another swig of her beer. “Um... How’s Cheryl?”

She winced.

Toni had been the first, and only girl her cousin had ever loved. Cheryl had found something in the female Serpent she hadn’t been able to find in the many boys she had dated before. The two had remained hot and heavy for over a year until Cheryl’s mysterious disappearance from Riverdale.

Betty still didn’t know what had become of her.

“Betty? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, T.” Betty rasped. “I don’t know... I haven’t seen her. They... They wouldn’t tell me where she is.”

She raised a single brow in confusion. “They? Who’s they? Clifford and Penelope? Jason?”

“I haven’t spoken to Jason in months.”

Toni was still staring at her, expression unreadable.

Betty suddenly had a million and one questions.

“T?” She asked anxiously.

“Yeah?”

“Have...” Betty blinked back the gathering tears at the thought of everyone she had been forced to leave behind. “Have you seen Kevin, or Archie or Veronica at all?”

“Kevin more than the rest of the old Scooby gang.” Toni admitted. “I mean, you know that he and Joaquin have been together for almost three years.”

A blank look crossed her face.

“Wait... You didn’t know?”

Slowly, Betty shook her head.

“And that’s totally why you asked about him.” She mumbled, her lips forming a thin line. “Archie and Veronica too. B... Have you seen either of them at all since you left.”

“No.” Betty whispered. “Nick won’t let me.”

She slapped a hand over her mouth, internally cursing herself. She couldn’t let any more secrets slip, not when what little freedom she had was already on the line.

_Oh god._ She thought, scrambling to collect her purse and jacket. _What am I doing here? I have to get back. If I don’t..._

“I have to go, T.” Betty squeaked, sliding out of the booth.

Toni easily caught her wrist, her palm pressing into the bruises inking her arm. “Betty, wait.”

She wrenched free from her grasp with a strength she didn’t know she still possessed.

“I have to go, Toni.” She rambled. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Betty.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding her old friend’s gaze.

“Betty.” Toni muttered again, folding her trembling form into a hug. “Hey, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I... I need to go.”

“Okay.” She agreed, reluctantly. “Um... I’ll take you back, okay? I just... I need to make a phone call first. Wait here for me, all right?”

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, the crowd swallowing her up as she disappeared further into it.

Betty dropped back down onto the overstuffed seat with a whimper, praying that Toni wouldn’t take too long.

* * *

 

The moment she saw him, she was running.

He caught her easily, arms winding around her in a tight hold. She hugged him back, surprised at the contact. He had never been much of a hugger, only making an exception for Betty, but he had always been hanging onto her in one way or another.

“T.” He muttered, pressing a brotherly kiss to her hairline. “It’s okay.”

Toni hadn’t even realized that she was crying. Yes, she had known his plan, she had supported him even if she didn’t agree with the idea, and she was still so angry at him for leaving, both the Serpents and his girl, but it had been almost five years since she had seen the closest thing she had to a brother, and she had missed him more than even she realized.

After a few moments, he pulled away, grasping her by the shoulders, holding her at arm’s length as he surveyed the crowded bar.

“She’s really in there?”

Toni nodded.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked. Though the plan had been hers originally, in typical fashion, he had added his own spin to it.

“Fuck, Toni, it’s not like it’s anything that could hurt her.” He snapped. “I would _never_ hurt her.”

Toni bit down on her lip. “I know _you_ wouldn’t.”

His jaw tightened. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Worry about your girl first, Jug, and _then_ you can kill him.”

It was his turn to nod.

Giving her arm a final squeeze, he slipped into the crowd, heading straight for the bar to order her favorite drink.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Miss.” The bartender said, sliding a glass across the table to.

Betty stared back at him in suspicion. “Um... I didn’t order this.”

“It’s from your friend.” He said, already walking away. “They said to tell you that they would be a few minutes longer.”

_Damn it, Toni._ She thought.

If she wasn’t at the hotel by the time Nick called...

Knowing the only way she could sneak back into her room unscathed was with Toni’s help, she sighed, settling back in her seat.

The drink looked familiar, and as she took her first sip, tears again filled her eyes.

A French Kiss.

_No._ Betty corrected herself.

A _Serpent_ Kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Juggie.” She whispered. 
> 
> Their gazes connected. 
> 
> He said nothing, unwilling to sound any weaker than he already had, though his features softened for only a moment, a silent promise that he would take care of everything. 
> 
> “So, Juggie.” Malachai teased. “What do you say? Put that gun down, and your bitch gets to live to write another day.”
> 
> Jughead was already crafting a plan to skin him alive for the derogatory term alone, not to mention the way he was clasping her upper arm, tainting the limb with black and blue marks.
> 
> “Jug.” Sweet Pear hissed, a warning, a plea. 
> 
> For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

__Five Years Ago_ _

* * *

 

“You should really put that gun down, Jonesy.”

A cocky smile spread across the Serpent’s face. “And why the fuck would I do that?”

Sweet Pea took a micro step forward, his gun still drawn. Fangs and Toni were somewhere behind them, weapons in hand. It was four to five; _almost_ a fair fight.

“Because your girlfriend’s life depends on it.”

Something flashed in Jughead’s eyes.

The bastard was bluffing. He had to be. Betty was fine, safe even, or at least as safe as she could be on the Southside of town. He had made sure she was safely locked away, he always made sure, she was his first priority. Always.

A familiar cry filled his ears.

The same girl he had kissed goodbye not even an hour earlier, the girl he had practically gotten on his knees for, begging her to stay put, he was the only one who knew just how much Betty Cooper hated being left out of the action, let out another whimper as she was dragged into the center of the commotion, a vice-like grip nearly bruising her left arm.

Jughead’s finger inched towards the trigger.

He wanted nothing more than to rush forward, to pull her into his embrace and never let her go again, but he had three other lives to think about.

“Let her go.” He rasped.

“And why the fuck would I do that?” Malachai taunted mockingly, sneering as his fingers replaced that of his fellow Ghoulie’s, indenting her pale skin.

He pulled Betty close, nuzzling his nose into the blonde curls spilling from her usually meticulous ponytail.

“Juggie.” She whispered.

Their gazes connected.

He said nothing, unwilling to sound any weaker than he already had, though his features softened for only a moment, a silent promise that he would take care of everything.

“So, _Juggie.”_ Malachai teased. “What do you say? Put that gun down, and your bitch gets to live to write another day.”

Jughead was already crafting a plan to skin him alive for the derogatory term alone, not to mention the way he was clasping her upper arm, tainting the limb with black and blue marks.

“Jug.” Sweet Pear hissed, a warning, a plea.

For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

 

She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He couldn’t believe he was finally laying eyes on her after the longest five years of his life. He sat a safe distance across the bar, an untouched glass of water in front of him, gaze glued to his girl, never wavering, watching as she rested both elbows against the table top, a palm pressed to her temple, supporting her heaving head.

It wouldn’t be long now.

His jaw tightened as some sleezy drunk asshole with a death wish sauntered up to her booth, resting a hand on her shoulder, attempting to sweet talk her. It took everything he had in him not to stalk forward and rip the bastard apart, effectively ruining his carefully crafted plan with Toni.

Speaking of the devil, his pink haired coconspirator finally returned from her “phone call.”

Making a beeline for her table, she pushed the boy away, the two sharing some choice words before Toni turned her back to him, effortlessly pulling a barely conscious Betty up from her seat, carting her away. Jughead too, rose from his seat, his heart racing.

It was time.

He followed his fellow Serpent through the dwindling crowd; it was almost last call, taking the back exit, where his getaway car was parked, only meters away.

Toni was waiting for him.

Without waiting a second longer, he closed the distance between them in a single stride, swinging Betty into the air as if she weighted nothing, and she barely did. In her haze, she immediately curled into him, an arm looping around his shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck, reminding him of all the nights he’d carried her into the trailer after a carefully crafted lie that she was spending the night at Veronica’s along with Cheryl.

Jughead couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her cheek, her hairline. She still smelled like lavender, her favorite shampoo, and vanilla, her favorite perfume. The scents had haunted him more than he would ever admit during their years apart.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said, as Toni reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his girl’s ear. “Is everything set?”

She nodded, a grin breaking out across her face. “In a couple of weeks, everyone will know that Jughead Jones in, in fact, alive. Jug, Sweet Pea is a fucking genius.”

“Remind me to thank him for all his help with the passport.” Jughead sneered.

He leaned in to peck her on the cheek.

“I love you, T.” He muttered, his grip on Betty tightening instinctively. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You’re my family.” Toni replied simply. “Both of you. I love you too, Jug.”

She pulled the passenger’s side door open, giving a gentle tug to the jacket he hadn’t worn since that night, she had been holding onto it for him, before disappearing into the night.

Jughead held her for a moment longer, reluctantly lowering her down onto the cracked leather.

He knelt to her height as he wrapped the safety harness around her slender form, taking the time to pull her hair from its ponytail, vividly remembering the headaches she had gotten whenever she slept with her hair up.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He rasped, fingers knotting in her curls as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I am so fucking sorry it took me this long to find you.”

A small smile graced her lips at the contact. “

I’ve got you now, Betts.” Jughead whispered. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I will never leave you again, baby, I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me this is real.” Betty begged. 
> 
> “Baby-” 
> 
> “Please.” 
> 
> “It’s real.” He promised. “Betts, baby, please, you have to believe me. I’m right here.” 
> 
> She couldn’t bring herself to look at his face. 
> 
> “Prove it.” She whimpered, fresh tears filling her eyes.

* * *

 

She woke with a start.

Her head ached, a dull, manageable pain, but the haziness was gone, panic taking its place as she scanned the room, attempting to take in her surroundings. She was no longer at the Oracle, nor was she at the _Odd Mind_ , the bar Toni had brought her to, the atmosphere nothing like the Wyrm.

_The Odd Mind._

_Toni._

_Nick._

Betty shrank back in fear.

She hadn’t called him, hadn’t even sent a text. Even with a thousand apologies, nothing would be able to save her once she met him at the airport on Monday.

Instinctively, momentarily forgetting that she was not quite aware of her current predicament, she reached for her phone, only to find it gone, not by her side where she always kept it. Also missing was the ring she had longed to throw from a bridge the moment it had been placed on her finger. Despite her hatred of the gaudy piece of jewelry, the despise of the constant weight against her left hand, it felt strange not to be wearing it.

Strange, and slightly liberating.

Betty took a moment to examine herself; she still wore her dark jeans, and the white off the sleeve blouse, but the sweater to hide the black and blue marks against her arms had been removed, her boots unlaced and pulled off. She reached for the pendent hanging around her neck, relieved to find it still in place.

The room she had been placed in was almost completely bare, lacking great decoration. There was a bed, a table, a window, and a closet, the door slightly ajar. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of several familiar articles of clothing, each shirt, skirt, dress and heel belonged to her. How had then gotten there?

More importantly, how had _she?_

_I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you._

It couldn’t be.

It wasn’t possible, this was not reality, at least, not one she deserved to live in. He had not magically come back from the dead, and he certainly had not come back for _her._

And yet, she was proven wrong by a handle turning, the door swinging open.

The world seemed to disappear the moment they locked eyes. She squeezed her own shut, unable to believe the possibility of him standing in front of her.

How many times had she had this very same dream?

Truthfully, they had always been back in Riverdale, at their place by the rocks at Sweet Water River, not wherever they were currently, and upon approaching her, he would reach out to collect the gathering tears with the calloused pads of his thumbs before grabbing her up in a bear hug, swinging her around in a great circle and finally, _finally,_ connecting their lips in true love’s kiss.

_Wake up._ She ordered, willing herself to comply. _Wake up, wake up, wake up._

The door closed behind him.

The familiar thud of his worn work boots against creaking wood was an instant comfort, a sound that had haunted her up until now. She had lost count at just how many times he’d snuck through her second story window, simply to say good night, that he loved her, that he would always love her, a sentiment she had returned the second the words left his mouth, a belief she still clung to, each and every day.

“Betty.”

A whimper escaped her throat.

“S-Say it again.” She croaked.

“Betty.” He rasped, obeying immediately.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

“Baby.” He whispered. She had never heard him sound so vulnerable. “Look at me.”

It was her turn to adhere, her lids slowly lulling open to meet his gaze for a second time. Without another thought, she launched herself at him, legs bracketing his hips, arms finding solace around his neck. He held her up easily, one hand cementing to the small of her waist, pushing her closer.

Betty still wasn’t thinking when she dipped her head to break any remaining distance between them.

He kissed her back hungrily, his tongue pushing past her parted lips, battling hers for dominance.

_This is real._ She realized. _He's alive._

The consciousness of that moment was not lost on her, and she broke away suddenly, falling back onto the bed as he allowed her legs to drop. He stood over her, appraising her, his lips twitching into the same smirk he had worn the first time he’d kissed her, smug, with so many traces of hope and susceptibleness laced behind it.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” He admitted cheekily.

Anger flashed in her eyes.

Something came over her, the emotions she hadn’t been allowed to even think about for the last three years hitting her all at once. She raised her hand, unable to stop herself as her palm made contact with his cheek with a loud _smack._

Betty quickly recoiled in horror, though he remained unfazed by her actions, merely simpering.

“There it is.” He mused.

Whatever fire that had been building up inside of her diminished in an instant, the need to feel him, to hold him, nearly overwhelming, masking her livid rage.

So, she moved to cling to him again, legs wobbling, threatening to give out from under her. He held her up easily, supporting her weight as she sobbed against his chest, both arms anchoring her to him.

“Tell me this is real.” Betty begged.

“Baby-”

_“Please.”_

“It’s real.” He promised. “Betts, baby, please, you have to believe me. I’m right here.”

She couldn’t bring herself to look at his face.

“Prove it.” She whimpered, fresh tears filling her eyes.

He wiped them away with the calloused pad of his thumb, cupping her cheek. “Betty-”

“Tell me something only _he_ would know.” She pressed.

“I punched Archie after he pushed you off the swing when we were six.” He answered. “Mrs. Applegate made us both stay after and write a thousand word essay on why fighting was wrong. Shit, Betts, even then, he was kind of an asshole.”

She laughed, cackled really, and it was such a strange sound, a habit she hated, a characteristic she had truly thought was lost. No one had ever been able to make her laugh like him.

“Jug.” She breathed.

“I’m right here, baby.” Jughead vowed. “I’m right here.”

The anger was back in a flash.

Betty yanked away from him with a strength she didn’t know she had. Raising her hand for a second time to strike him, he caught her wrist in a vice grip, halting her efforts.

“Fuck, Betts, knock it off.” He snarled.

“Y-You...” She shook her head in disbelief. “How... _Forsyth!”_

Jughead scowled at the use of his true name. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

Betty freed her arm from his grasp, shoving against his chest with both palms.

Before she could stop herself, she hit him again, reddening his other cheek.

“There’s my girl.” He said, his lips twitching back into that smug smirk. “I knew she was still in there somewhere.”

“Jug.” She warned.

He sighed, regaining some of his composure. “I’m sorry, babe, I’m sorry... Fuck, Betty, I don’t know what to fucking say in a situation like this!”

“And I do?” Betty shot back, her fingers curling into a fist. “You... You... You son of a bitch!”

He looked taken aback by her outburst, much to her surprise. He used to claim that he knew her better than anyone.

“Baby...”

“How the fuck are you alive?” She demanded. “I was _there,_ Juggie, I remember... I remember...”

_I’m sorry._

“I’m sorry.” Jughead echoed, taking a step towards her, and she let him. Even in the worst of situations, his proximity was still where she felt safest. “Fuck, baby, I’m... I’m...”

“Sorry?” Betty retorted, raising a hand to brush the hair from her eyes. His gaze zeroed in on the black and blue marks tainting her pale skin.

He caught hold of her again, pulling her down onto the mattress. He held her there, placing both arms on display, his expression hardening at the very sight of each bruise and scrape. Betty opened her mouth to protest.

His palm stopped her from speaking.

“I know you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead reminded her, his tone dark. Dangerous. “I can practically see the wheels turning in your brain. I know you have a lot of questions, and god knows, I owe you a million explanations, but you’re going to answer mine first.”

She couldn’t argue with him, not when he was like this.

“Where is he?” He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That son of a bitch is lucky he’s out of the country, Betts.” 
> 
> “Oh, so you’re not going to go to Paris just to beat him up?” 
> 
> “Not right now.” Jughead replied, letting his shoulders drop in a shrug. “And, who says I would just beat him up?” 
> 
> Betty’s jaw dropped. 
> 
> “Jughead.” 
> 
> “He fuckin’ deserves it, Betty.” 
> 
> “You are not a killer, Forsyth.” 
> 
> “Would you cut that out?” He demanded, scowling her. “Betts, you know better than anyone that I would be just about anything for you.” 
> 
> She rubbed at her eyes with both hands. “I don’t need you to be a killer, Juggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say: thank you for reading! I love reading your comments, they always make my day. I hope you keep enjoying this story!

* * *

 

* * *

“Jug...” She whispered, attempting to break free from his grasp, and he finally let her.

They sat side by side on the bed, but Betty couldn’t have been further from him, still cowering at his touch.

He took her appearance in with furrowed brows, the bruises tainting her skin, her beautiful green eyes wide, fearful looking. This was not his girl, not his sweet, shy, but still sharp witted girlfriend, the same girl he had taught to throw a punch when she was only seven years old because Reggie Mantle was being an asshole on the playground; he had taken the fall for the fight, protective of her even at the age when Archie had tried to convince him that girls had cooties, losing his recess privileges for the rest of the week to make up for Reggie’s broken nose.

“Betty.” He warned, no room for argument in his tone.

“E-Europe.” Betty whispered, staring intently at the wall. “He’s in Europe for his mother’s birthday.”

Jughead snorted. “Whoop de fucking do. You’re lying, Betts.”

“No I’m not.”

“Betty.” _“_

_Jughead.”_

“No, you’re not.” He mused, catching her chin, gently lifting her gaze o meet his, studying her face, searching for an answer he knew he wouldn’t find on his own. “You’re just not telling me everything. I know all your tricks, baby. Where exactly in Europe is he?”

She didn’t object to the old term of endearment, he thought back to the first time he had called her _baby_ in front of their friends at the Wyrm, she had cried, and he had wiped the tears away with a confused, concerned frown on his face, and guessing his thoughts the way only she seemed to be able to do, she had told him that she was so happy he wasn’t afraid to be affectionate with her in front of a bunch of hardened, intimidating looking bikers, nor did she shy away from his touch, her own hand hesitantly moving to rest on his jean clad thigh.

“Betty.”

“Juggie.” She returned, the nickname a habit. “Why does it matter?”

“Betty.”

“Jughead.”

“Quit playing games and just fucking tell me, _Elizabeth.”_

Betty shrank back in fear.

“Betts?” Jughead asked, slowly reaching for her. She dodged him again, hugging her knees to her chest. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

“D-Don’t call me that.” She rasped.

“But... It’s your name, babe.”

_“Juggie.”_ Betty almost begged. _“Please._ Not you.”

Jughead furrowed his brows in confusion, though he still nodded. “Okay, baby, I promise. I won’t call you Eli... I won’t call you _that_ again.”

Her expression turned from fearful to gratitude, but she remained at a distance from him.

“Don’t think I’ve gotten off topic, Betts.”

She groaned. “Juggie...”

“Why won’t you tell me where he is?” He implored.

“Because it won’t make a difference.” Betty snapped. “You’re not going to get on a plane to Paris and kick his ass, Forsyth Jones, I won’t let you.”

Jughead smirked as she slowly seemed to realize her slip.

“Jug.”

“That son of a bitch is lucky he’s out of the country, Betts.”

“Oh, so you’re not going to go to Paris just to beat him up?”

“Not right now.” Jughead replied, letting his shoulders drop in a shrug. “And, who says I would just beat him up?”

Betty’s jaw dropped.

“Jughead.”

“He fuckin’ deserves it, Betty.”

“You are not a killer, Forsyth.”

“Would you cut that out?” He demanded, scowling her. “Betts, you know better than anyone that I would be just about anything for you.”

She rubbed at her eyes with both hands. “I don’t need you to be a killer, Juggie.”

“He deserves to pay.” Jughead growled, gently catching hold of her left wrist, putting her entire arm on display. “He’s going to pay, Betts, mark my words.”

“Jughead, he didn’t-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“I told you where he is.” Betty snapped, trying and failing to break free from his grasp. “Now it’s my turn to ask a question, and you’d better answer it, Jug, or so help me god...”

“You’ll tell Veronica I was the one who ruined her favorite sweater?” He teased.

Betty began to cackle, music to his ears. The laugh had always embarrassed her, and he had never gotten better pleasure than making her do it in public, her cheeks burning as she swatted at his arm. He was still the only one who knew how to make her laugh like that.

“How you somehow mistook a four-hundred dollar sweater for your greasy rag still makes no sense to me, Juggie.” She muttered, shaking her head, but the tone soon turned serious again. “I need answers, Jug, I need this to make sense.”

Growing somber, he held out a hand, his lips threatening to twitch into a smile when she accepted it.

It was a start.

“I’ll be apologizing for this for the rest of my life, Betts.” Jughead whispered, drawing circles across her knuckles with his thumb.

She stifled a yawn in the response, the guilt flooding through him. Though it had been for her own good, his hunch was right, he had used too much.

“Betty, you’re exhausted.”

She opened her mouth to protest. “Jughead-”

“It’s been five years, babe.” He reminded her, his voice grave. “Another eight hours won’t make a difference.”

“Juggie...”

“The only thing you need to know tonight is that everything I did was to keep you safe. I had to stay gone, Betts, I had to protect you.”

Letting her go, he started towards the door.

“Jug.”

He stopped, slowly pivoting to face her. “Betts?” “I...” Betty trailed off, eyes glued to the floor, biting down on her lip, as if she were deep in thought.

“What is it, Betts?” Jughead pressed.

Without another word, she closed the distance between them, winding her arms around his torso, clinging to him.

“Betts.” He muttered, folding her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

She nodded.

“I just needed to be sure.” She whispered, peering up at him through her lashes. “I needed to know that you were real.”

Her knees buckled.

Jughead caught her easily, swinging her up into the air. Holding her for only a moment, he lowered her down onto the mattress, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“I’m not gonna leave you again, Betty.” He muttered. Her eyes began to lull shut. “Do you promise?”

“I promise, baby.” Jughead vowed, ducking to press a kiss to her hairline. “Never again.”

He slipped out of the room, pausing in the doorway to gaze at the beautiful girl in front of him.

His soul mate.

His home.

“I love you, baby.” He murmured.

Though she didn’t say it back, too far gone to return the sentiment, a small, content smile displayed in the corner of her mouth, and that was good enough for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You let me think that you were dead!” 
> 
> “I told you I would come back for you.” 
> 
> He had, she realized, the memories suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of bacon.

After years of being forced to eat nothing but vegetables and salads, to keep her _girlish_ figure, her mouth watered. It was a little known fact that Jughead Jones was actually a wonderful cook.

_Jughead._

She was with Jughead. It was real, _he_ was real, he was alive, and he owed her one hell of an explanation.

She noticed an adjacent bathroom to the room she was in, two fluffy towels and her brush sitting on the counter, a new bottle of her favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash beside it.

He had been planning this, she realized, whatever _this_ was, exactly.

_I had to protect you._

He was going to tell her everything, today, Betty decided, but first, she was in desperate need of a shower. She pulled a green dress from the closet, a pair of tights, and the pair of black combat boots that Nick hated, he had beaten her black and blue when she bought them, from the closet, along with one of her only comfy pair of bra and underwear sets, disappearing behind the door, letting it click shut behind her.

She took her time, free to use as much hot water as she wanted, because she knew Jughead would never deny her anything.

She towel dried her hair, letting it spill out across her shoulders in soft waves, feeling slightly liberated without her usual meticulous ponytail, and got dressed. Betty searched for her makeup, but like her ring, it had mysteriously vanished.

_Oh well_. She thought, glancing down at her arms with a grimace. Jughead had already seen the bruises, it made no sense to try and hide them anymore.

Jughead’s back was to her as he cooked.

He was shirtless, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants he’d had since high school, his hair messy, sticking out all over the place, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling. She was still the only one who got to see him like this, totally and completely relaxed, the boy she had known since childhood instead of the hard faced, softening significantly whenever she was around, Serpent, who had had to take the reigns at a very young age.

“Morning, babe.” He greeted, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

For a second, she could pretend, pretend that she was seventeen again, waking up to the smell bacon in the small, safe confines of his old trailer after an amazing night together. They always took just one seat at the table, Betty perching on his lap, his arms tight around her waist as she took her first sip of coffee. They used to share a plate too, their friends knew how much he loved food, but only Betty knew that he loved her more.

But she wasn’t seventeen anymore, and even if she wanted to, she wasn’t sure at this point, she couldn’t pretend that the last five years hadn’t happened. He’d left her, and she was going to find out why.

“Forsyth Pen-”

“Betts.” Jughead warned, annoyance dripping from his tone. He looked her up and down, her cheeks reddening. God, she had forgotten how attracted she was to him. “Wow. Um... You look amazing, baby.”

“I look awful, Jug.” Betty corrected, scowling at him. “Where’s my makeup?”

He turned the stove off before turning back to face her, pretending to look sheepish, but she still knew the difference. “Oh, Toni didn’t grab it?”

“Jug.”

“Baby, you don’t need it.”

_“Jug.”_

“I don’t _want_ you to wear it, Betty.” Jughead admitted reluctantly.

“Oh, so you want me to look like _this?”_ She demanded, putting both arms on display.

He winced.

Much to her surprise, the boy who had always carried a gun during the most dangerous of Serpent business, the boy who had beaten Chuck Clayton to a pulp after the rumors he’d spread about Veronica in high school, actually winced at the sight of her bruises, like the only thing that truly scared him was knowing that she had been hurt.

“No, Betty.” He rasped, closing the distance between them, grasping her by the shoulders. “I don’t want you to be ashamed of what happened. I want you to know that you’re safe, that you’re with me now, and that I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty stepped away from him. “You already did.”

“I know, baby.” Jughead whispered, raking a hand through his tangled hair in frustration. “But I need you to believe me. I did it for you.”

“Bull shit.”

“Betty-”

“You didn’t do a damn thing for _me_ , Jughead.” She hissed, blinking back tears. “You _left_ me. You let me think that you were _dead!”_

“I told you I would come back for you.”

He had, she realized, the memories suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She had woken with a start, in the truck that he only drove when it was too slick out to take his bike, her head aching. The last thing she remembered had been Sweet Pea reaching for her after she had broken Malachi’s nose, using a pressure point to knock her out because she had become hysterical, too much of a distraction, Jughead’s arms ready to catch her. He had been angry, so angry, demanding to know why she had left the trailer.

The Ghoulies had been chasing them, she realized, they had rear ended the truck too many times to count, and he had been on the phone with Toni, barking out orders, his arm around her again, holding her tight. She hadn’t been wearing a seat belt.

The last hit had caused her head to smack against the dashboard, rendering her unconscious yet again.

_I’ll see you soon, baby._ He had whispered, pressing a final kiss to her lips, to her temple, before reluctantly lowering her to the ground.

_No._ Betty thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn’t want to remember anymore.

“Baby-”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Betty...”

_“Jug.”_

“You know why, Betts.”

“No, Jughead, I don’t.” She snapped, taking another step back. He followed her. “Where’s my ring?”

She hadn’t walked into the little kitchenette with the intention with her accusations, she was merely following her gut.

She didn’t care about the ring, it felt amazing not to wear it, like she was finally free from the promise behind it, and truthfully, she didn’t know why she had asked him where it was.

Maybe she wanted to know that he had it, that his words were true, that he was going to save her

He smirked, completely emotionless. “I’d imagine it’s in the stomach of some poor sea animal by now, Betts.”

Her heart sank.

Nick had taken every opportunity to tell her just how much the ring had cost, and if he found out that she had lost it, even if it wasn’t intentional...

“You didn’t.” Betty whispered, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Did you really not expect me not to?” Jughead asked, cupping her cheek, brushing the droplets away with his thumb.

“Jug.” She whimpered. “How could you?”

“You hate flashy stuff like that, Betts, you always said you wanted something simple.”

“If he finds out, he’ll...”

“What, Betts?” Jughead demanded, his gaze narrowing in calculation. “What will he do to you?”

“Juggie...” _“_

_Betty.”_

He wasn’t supposed to be the one asking questions, he was supposed to be answering them.

“He’s my fiancée, Jughead.” Betty sneered.

She thought she would enjoy seeing the hurt look flash across his face, he certainly deserved a little pain, but she didn’t. It only hurt her more.

“Not anymore, Betts.” Jughead replied cheekily, angrily exhaling through his nostrils. She couldn’t believe his audacity.

“Excuse me?” Betty scowled at him. “And who, exactly, made that call, Forsyth Jones?”

“Me.” He answered.

She pushed against his shoulder with both hands.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Jughead Jones the third.” He grumbled. “Son, brother, leader of the Southside Serpents, the Serpent King, the boy you’ve known your entire life, Betty Cooper, the boy who has been in love with you for all of his.”

Her heart began to beat rapidly, reminding her of how she’d felt the first time he had kissed her.

“Why did you bring me here, Jug?” She asked quietly.

“You _know_ why, Betty.” Jughead returned, eyes never leaving hers. “I brought you here for the same reason that I tattooed your fucking name across my chest the day I turned eighteen. Because I _love_ you, because despite everything we’ve been through, I still believe in us. I know that we’re going to end up together, and you know it too.”

Still as visible as it had been on October 2nd, 2019, was her name, permanently scrawled across his left peck in flawless cursive, her own handwriting.

_Betty._

“I love you, Betts.” Jughead told her. “I never stopped loving you, and I never will.”

His words were not lost on her as she broke the distance between them in a long sprint, legs bracketing his waist as she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a long, desperate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are we, Jug?” 
> 
> “An apartment I’ve been renting on and off.” 
> 
> “Jughead.” 
> 
> “Vancouver.” He gritted out, reluctant to tell her any more. The less she knew, the better. 
> 
> Betty’s eyes widened. “Vancouver? Forsyth Pendleton Jones, you smuggled me into Canada?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick question! I was thinking about doing flashbacks for the next chapter, cause, you know, Jughead has a lot of explaining to do, but then again, so does Betty, and I was just wondering if you would all prefer full flashbacks, or partial, or none at all, I can just have Jughead and or Betty narrate what has happened over the last five years, but if anyone could let me know, I would REALLY appreciate it. As always, thank you so much for reading, and for all of your kind words.

* * *

He let himself get lost in the kiss.

Spinning her around, his hands dropping to her thigs, lifting her up, settling her on the counter. He cradled her neck, a grin spreading across his face against her mouth as her fingers tangled in his unkempt hair.

Five years had done little to take away their passion.

“Jug.” She whimpered.

“Betts.” He pleaded, breaking away, resting his forehead against her own. “Fuck, baby, I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who kissed you.” Betty whispered.

Jughead blinked, perplexed.

Did she regret kissing him?

Wordlessly, he helped her down from the counter top, hands on either side of her body before he stepped away, not wanting to pressure her.

“Where are we, Jug?”

“An apartment I’ve been renting on and off.”

_“Jughead.”_

“Vancouver.” He gritted out, reluctant to tell her any more. The less she knew, the better.

Betty’s eyes widened. _“Vancouver?_ Forsyth Pendleton Jones, you smuggled me into _Canada?”_

Jughead burst out laughing, much to her presumed annoyance.

“God, baby, could you please not make this sound like a drug deal, or something?” He snorted, and she scowled at him. “No, Betts, I didn’t smuggle you into the country. I used your passport. Do you really think I would risk anything when I’m just about to get my life back?”

“Your life back...” She echoed warily. “What are you... My passport? But...”

“Sweet Pea’s one hell of an actor, huh?”

“Sweet Pea... _Sweet Pea_ called Nick?”

“Yep.” Jughead replied, popping the _p_. “I knew he shoulda moved to Hollywood instead of becoming a Serpent. Oh well, it’s no loss for us.”

A haunted look crossed her face, tears filling her eyes.

“...Betty?”

“I can’t do this.” She whispered, brushing past him.

“Betty!”

* * *

She was freezing.

In her haste to get away, she hadn’t stopped to get a jacket, blindly taking the many, many steps until she found the exit, pushing against the door with all of her body weight.

Jughead had been too stunned to follow her.

Betty blindly made her way around the unfamiliar city, arms twining around her middle in an attempt to warm her frozen body.

“Hey there, pretty lady.” An unfamiliar voice called. “Why the long face?”

All the time she’d spent in the Southside, with and without Jughead and the rest of the Serpents, had taught her to just keep walking.

Unfortunately for Betty, her heckler didn’t seem to want to take **_no_** for an answer.

“Hey!” He nagged, catching her wrist, spinning her back around. _“Girl._ I was talking to you!”

Maybe it was all the times Nick had grabbed her in the exact same, a slap, punch or smack usually to follow, that made her lose whatever ounce of self-control she had left after the last twenty-four hours.

Betty threw her arm back, the same way Jughead had taught her to on the playground when she was seven.

The man, short, bald, jolly, groaned in pain, clutching his nose as blood poured down his lip.

“You little bitch!” He raised a hand to strike her back. “Don’t fucking touch her.”

She had never been so happy to hear his voice.

Actually, she had been, the day before, when she realized that he was, in fact, alive, that he had returned. For her.

Betty didn’t have to look to know the stance he took, and by the man’s expression, she knew he must have been wearing the jacket, gripping his gun firmly in his right hand, not that he needed it. Jughead Jones was plenty intimidating on his own.

“Betty.” He said.

She knew what that tone of voice meant, a pleading warning, and just like she had so many times before, she stepped behind him, allowing Jughead to shield her from the man’s view.

Seeing his broken nose, the move had become her specialty over the years, he glanced at her from over his shoulder, almost grinning.

“That’s my girl.” Jughead praised, tucking the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. “You okay?”

Betty nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She took a step closer to him, suddenly feeling the need for a closer proximity to the only boy she had ever loved.

“You’re freezing, babe.” He muttered, his hands rubbing up and down her arms.

He shrugged out of his legendary leather, wrapping it around her shivering form.

“Damn it, Cooper.” He was angry now, as if he had finally fully comprehended the situation she had gotten herself into. “What the hell were you thinking, babe?”

“Jug...”

“Why did you run out like that?” Jughead pressed, not giving her the chance to answer. “What did I say, Betts? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, side eyeing the street, where passersby had begun to stare at them. “Not here.” Betty begged.

“You’re right.” Jughead agreed, holding his hand out to her. She grabbed hold of it without hesitation, his thumb immediately brushing across her knuckles. “Let’s go back and talk, baby. We can have breakfast first.”

She managed a small smile. “The bacon might be cold.”

With a snort, he pulled her close, looping both arms around her waist. She let more of her weight collapse into him.

“Why am I still so tired?” She wondered aloud.

He was actively avoiding her gaze all of a sudden.

“Uh...”

“Jughead Jones.” Betty drew out, as he steered her further down the sidewalk. “The last thing I remember, I was at in the bar, waiting for Toni. What did you do to me?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me what happened.” She whispered, pressing her ear to his chest, as if she were listening for his heart beat. “Tell me everything.” 
> 
> “Question for a question.” Jughead countered, because she had some explaining to do too.

* * *

He kicked the door open with his foot, having left it unlocked in his rush to go after her.

He didn’t care about the apartment, anything of value he kept with him, a flash drive containing copies of his multiple works, his phone, keys, wallet, and a photograph of his girl, frozen forever at the age of seventeen, curled up into his side during a bonfire at Sweet Water River, the sun just beginning to set behind them, looking completely at ease for once in her hectic, unpredictable life.

Betty was still cursing, her voice muffled by the palm of his hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist, towing her into the room.

After revealing his dirty little secret, she had begun to throw a slew of profanities at him, words he wasn’t even aware that she knew, he thought she might have been using French words at one point, taking the language all the way throughout high school, and as not to draw further attention to them, he’d thrown her over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way to the apartment.

That had only made her angrier.

“You _drugged_ me?” Betty cried, flinging his hand away in disgust. “You fucking asshole!”

“Baby...” Jughead began, making no moves to approach her again.

“It was-”

“If you say it was for my own good, Jug, I will smack the shit out of you.”

“It was.” He defended quietly, and she made good on her promise. He let her, knowing he deserved a lot more than just the imprint of her palm against his cheek. “I didn’t know how you would react, Betts, and I didn’t want you to panic until you were in a safe place. You looked like you had seen a ghost yesterday, babe.”

“I’m still trying to decide if this is real or not.” She muttered.

Jughead sighed, slowly, carefully reaching for her, gathering her in his arms, pulling her close. She didn’t fight him, seemingly defeated.

“What do I have to do, baby?” He rasped, dropping a kiss to her hairline. “I’ll do anything, just tell me what I have to do to convince you that I’m right here with you.”

Betty peered up at him.

“Tell me what happened.” She whispered, pressing her ear to his chest, as if she were listening for his heart beat. “Tell me everything.”

“Question for a question.” Jughead countered, because she had some explaining to do too.

When Betty nodded, he pulled her into the kitchen, settling her down in the chair across from his own, keeping hold of her hand.

“You first, baby.”

“That day...” She began, wincing. “How long was I out for? The first time.”

Jughead sighed.

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

* * *

 

“What the fuck, asshole?” He demanded, catching her as she slumped forward into his waiting arms.

“You just _shot_ someone in front of her!” Sweet Pea snarled. “I was doing her a fucking favor!”

“Almost.” Fangs corrected. “He _almost_ shot someone.”

“It was close enough-”

“It was _good_ enough for Malachi!” Toni snapped, rolling her eyes. “Are we really gonna sit here and debate this? The Ghoulies are coming, Jug, we need to get out of here.”

His gaze hardened as the sound of engines starting filled the air.

“T, you go with Sweets and Fangs.” Jughead ordered, his grip on his KO’d girlfriend tightening. “Split up. I’ll call you.”

With a final nod, his three friends made a dash for Sweet Pea’s truck. Swinging Betty into the air, he deposited her beside him in the cab, not taking his usual precaution of buckling her in before his own truck rumbled to life as he pressed down on the gas.

Her head fell against his shoulder.

“Damn it, baby.” He muttered.

* * *

“Maybe twenty minutes.” Jughead admitted.

Betty frowned.

She could still feel Sweet Pea’s hand grasping her neck, a place she only liked Jughead to touch, to kiss, his gaze almost apologetic as he squeezed in just the right place.

“I never wanted you to see that.” He added, his voice barely above a whisper.

Before she could stop herself, Betty rose from her chair, kneeling in front of him, framing his face with her hands.

“You didn’t shoot him, Jug.” She said.

“Malachi’s fucking lucky that I missed.” Jughead grumbled. “I never should have tried to take the shot. If I hadn’t, none of this would have ever happened.”

Could it really have been that simple?

“He had you, Betts.” He muttered, breaking away from her touch, pacing back and forth in the across the floor of the tiny kitchenette. “I didn’t _think._ I never _think_ when it comes to you.”

She wanted to agree with him, given the plan that was slowly but surely being unveiled to her, though she didn’t. Instead, she stood again, catching hold of his hands, halting his brisk movements. She had done this on many occasions, the only one able to calm him in his worst of moods, earning her the most respect from the rest of the Serpents.

“It’s your turn, Juggie.”

“I told you to stay in the trailer.” He rasped, without delay. “I _begged_ you to stay in the trailer. Baby, why didn’t you listen to me?”

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

* * *

 

“Elizabeth Cooper.” He drew out, his tone a playful warning. “You’d better not be denying my brownies.”

She giggled from behind the chair in the living room.

Suddenly, a grinning Jughead was leaning over her. She squealed as his arms wrapped around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her back into the kitchen.

“Jug!” Betty begged, the blood rushing to her head.

“You don’t tease me when it comes to food, woman!”

“I thought you loved me more!”

“I _do.”_ He insisted, finally putting her down, cupping her cheeks as he captured her lips in a lingering kiss. “But I also love your brownies, Betts.”

Still giggling, she pushed playfully at his chest, a look of disappointment crossing her face as his phone began to ring.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled it out of his back pocket, answering with a grudging _hello._

Betty placed the box of brownie mix on the counter.

“Okay.” Jughead mumbled, ending the call. “Gotta go, baby.”

She dared to look hopeful. “I’m coming with you?”

“No way, Betts.”

She was only allowed to accompany him on the smallest of Serpent business, an argument, sometimes to bail one of the gang members out of jail.

“Juggie.” She protested.

He caught her around the waist, lifting her up, her legs bracketing his hips as he spun them in a circle.

“I’ll be quick.” Jughead promised, pressing his mouth to hers in a hard kiss. “You need to stay here.”

“Jug.”

“Betty.”

“Forsyth-”

_“Betts.”_ He warned, a hint of finality in his tone. “Promise me.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I promise, you overprotective goof. Now you promise.”

He smirked. “Promise you what, babe? A ring?”

Her jaw fell. “Juggie...”

“Soon, baby.” Jughead teased, kissing her nose. He looped an arm under her thighs, hoisting her up higher in the air. “You know I’ll promise you the world, Betts, what do you want right at this very moment?”

“Come home to me.” She whispered.

“Always.” He answered, without hesitation. “Now promise me one more thing, my love.”

Betty shook her head in amusement at the old fashioned term of endearment.

“Anything.” She vowed.

“Five knocks.” Jughead demanded.

“Five knocks.” Betty agreed.

It was his way of letting her know when he had returned, both to the trailer, and her bedroom window, their secret signal.

“I gotta go, baby.” He murmured against her lips.

They finally broke apart, Jughead shrugging into his jacket, warning her one last time not to leave the trailer, or open the door until she heard him knock five times.

* * *

It was only half an hour later when there were five sharp taps against the wood of the door.

* * *

 

“I haven’t eaten a brownie since.” He muttered, deep frown lines etching across his forehead.

“I thought it was you, Jug.” She whispered. “No one else knew about the five knocks.”

“Baby.” Jughead said, reaching for her, crushing her to his chest. “It’s not your fault. None of this was your fault.”

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, her allowing him to hold her, but it felt like hours. Eventually, Betty broke away, peering up at him through her lashes.

“Your turn, babe.”

“What did you say to me in the truck?” Betty asked quietly. “I can’t remember, Juggie. I’ve tried to recreate that conversation a million times, but I can’t remember, so what did you say?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My turn.” Jughead muttered, tightening his grip on her waist. “Um, Betts, do you still... Uh, you know.” 
> 
> The first tear finally rolled down her face.

* * *

“Maybe you should change.”

She scowled at him, eyes narrowing in accusation. “You told me this morning that I looked beautiful, Jug, what the hell?”

“You _do.”_ Jughead insisted, raking a hand through his hair. “Fuck, baby, that’s not what I meant, I just... This isn’t the kind of story that you want to sit around dressed like that for.”

Betty’s frown deepened.

“You’re stalling, Jug.”

“Damn it, Betts, I’m not, I’m just saying... Baby, you know I think that you’re beautiful in anything you wear. I want you to be comfortable.”

“And I want you to man up and tell me what happened.” She provoked, crossing her arms. “I don’t have any sweatpants, Jug, so just drop it. Please.”

“Toni didn’t grab them? She said she got everything.”

“Everything except my makeup.”

_“ _Betty.”_ _

“I don’t fucking own any, Jughead, okay?” Betty snapped.

Jughead’s brows furrowed in confusion; he had seen her in many different outfits over the years, her pretty dresses, skirts and cardigans, jeans and sweaters, amongst other things that had been reserved solely for his bedroom in the trailer, but his favorite had always seemed to be when she waltzed around in a pair of sweat pants or leggings, and one of his oversized t-shirts, her hair piled messily on top of her head.

Nick didn’t like her wearing anything remotely comfortable.

“I’m not allowed to.” She whispered, before she could stop herself.

His gaze hardened.

“Betty-”

“It’s not your turn to ask a question.” Betty reminded him gently, staring at the dirty tiled floor.

“This isn’t over, Betts.”

“Tell me what happened, Juggie, please.”

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

* * *

 

Her eyes flew open, a startled gasp escaping her lips.

“Juggie.” She whimpered.

His gaze remained focused on the road, not sparing her a glance no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Jug...” Toni echoed warily, her voice crackling on the other end of the line. “I don’t think-”

“This is the only way, Toni.” He insisted, a finality to his tone that she knew better than to argue with. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” She whispered.

The call ended.

They were rear ended again.

Betty cried out.

“C’mere, baby.” He muttered, unclenching a single fist from his death grip on the steering wheel, curling his arm around her shoulder. “Betts, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” She breathed, without hesitation, and he couldn’t have loved her more.

“Recite all my promises.”

The Ghoulie’s truck slammed into his own tailgate.

“J-Juggie...”

“Do it, baby.” He urged. “Please. For me.”

“A... A dog.” She whimpered, clinging to him. “We’re going to get a dog... Clifford and Penelope never let me have one.”

“What else, Betts?”

“If I beat Sweet Pea in a game of pool, you’ll let me drive the truck. He’s really good, Juggie.”

“I know he is, baby.” Jughead laughed sadly, kissing her temple, his lips lingering for a moment longer than needed. “But you’re gonna be better. Keep going.”

“The loft above the Wyrm.”

“Hmm.”

“A pink comforter.”

“I said a pink decorative _pillow_ , Betts, just one, babe.”

Betty sniffled. “That can be debated at a later date, Forsyth.”

They were running out of time.

“Baby, keep going. Please, keep going.”

“A ring.” She whispered, her head knocking back against the window after yet another collision.

“Betts.” He begged, needing to hear her say it. “Please baby.”

“F-Forever.”

Jughead nodded, tears brimming his eyes as he kissed her hairline, her cheeks, her nose.

“Forever.” He vowed, wrapping both arms around her, crushing her to his chest.

They were quickly approaching the dead end, a spot not too far from Sweet Water River, a drop off the truck could roll down, enough tree and foliage to cover their tracks as he pulled her from the cab. No one would ever know, not until he was ready to make his return.

He just wished he could take her with him.

“Forever, baby.” Jughead promised again, tightening his hold, swinging the door open, ready to jump and roll, his body taking the brunt of the impact. “No matter how long it takes.”

* * *

 

He held her gaze, trying to gauge her reaction, desperate to see what she would do next.

“I’m so sorry, Betty.” Jughead rasped, tangling his fingers in his raven locks. “I’m so fucking sorry. I know I broke every single promise I made to you... I hate myself for it, Betts and... I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me too.”

Betty bit down on her lip, tears filling her eyes, stubbornly refusing to fall.

Then, without a word, she threw herself at him, hands cupping his cheeks as she pressed her mouth against his own in a bruising kiss. He responded immediately, an arm looping around her waist, pulling her forward to straddle his lap, letting her take the lead.

“Forsyth Pendleton Jones the third.” She whispered against his lips. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I know.” He agreed, her words suddenly dawning on him. “Hey!”

Betty pulled away, fingers lacing together behind his neck.

“I don’t hate you, Jughead.” She said, scowling at him. “I could never _hate_ you, Jug. No matter what happens next, I need you to know that.”

Simultaneously, his heart shattered into a million pieces, and sewed itself back together again.

“My turn.” Jughead muttered, tightening his grip on her waist. “Um, Betts, do you still... Uh, you know.”

The first tear finally rolled down her face.

“Of course I do, Juggie.” Betty confessed, eyes closing as he swiped at her cheek with his thumb. “I never stopped, but... I can’t say it yet. I’m sorry.”

He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin, his hand making circles across the skin of her back.

“Don’t apologize.” He gently commanded. “Don’t you dare fucking apologize for anything, baby. When you’re ready. Whenever you’re ready, baby, I don’t care if it takes forever.”

Her arms wound around his torso.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Jughead slowly rocking his girl back and forth, pressing a kiss to her temple, her cheek, her nose, and once or twice, when she allowed him to do so, her lips, soft, sweet pecks.

“Juggie?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“What did Sweet Pea do to my passport?”

He chuckled, causing her to pull back slightly, peering up at him.

“Nothing.” Jughead promised, smoothing her hair back. “Honestly, baby, he didn’t do anything, he just made a call to your bastard ex-fiancée.”

He could only grin when she didn’t argue, or object to his placement of Nick St. Claire in her life. He knew it wasn’t fair, being the one to break off her engagement, but he knew Betty Cooper better than anyone. He could see it in her eyes, she didn’t love Nick, she was afraid of him, and he was going to do everything in his power to take that fear away, to get the girl he knew and loved back.

“Huh.” Betty said, blinking. “Well... Sweet Pea is one hell of an actor.”

Snickering, Jughead captured her lips in a quick kiss, both relieved and grateful when she responded to him immediately.

“My turn, babe.” He declared.

She only nodded, looking a little delirious.

“Why did you run out earlier? What was so special about that tacky ring, Betts?”

Betty stiffened.

“Baby?” He asked, reaching for her, but she ducked away, sliding off his lap. “Betty, baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head frantically.

“I...” She rasped. “I... I can’t do this!”

She spun on her heel, this time heading for her bedroom. Jughead rose, ready to follow her, but the door slammed shut behind her, much to his confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gave yourself to a Southside Serpent?” The woman demanded, her nose pinched. 
> 
> Betty bowed her head in response.

* * *

She slept through lunch and dinner.

After walking away from Jughead, god, she knew she owed him an explanation, but there was no simple way to explain _this_ , she had curled back up into bed, not bothering to take off her shoes, not caring if she wrinkled her three-hundred dollar dress.

When her stomach growled, Betty finally opened her eyes, rolling over to find a bowl of fruit and two pieces of perfectly golden toast, with peanut butter, sitting on the bedside table, along with a quickly scripted note, telling her that he had to run out, and that he would be back as soon as he could.

She ate in record time, strangely mimicking Jughead from all their times at Pop’s, always the first to finish, always the first to ask for seconds, or steal fries from Archie and Veronica’s shared plate, much to their shared annoyance.

Once she was finished, she rose, collecting the tray, tucking the note under her pillow. She reached for the door knob, but it did not budge. It was locked. Both panic and the memories overtook her at once.

She dropped the tray, glass shattering as she collapsed, sliding down the wall, silent sobs wracking her body, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Suddenly, she was not in the safety of Jughead’s rented Vancouver apartment, with Jughead, but that small, dark, bedroom, head bowed, hands clasped, reciting the same words over and over again, always on a loop ringing through her ears.

_“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”_ Betty whispered obediently.

Tears filled her eyes, but she had learned long ago not to let them fall.

* * *

 

_“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”_  

She spoke quietly, but he still heard every word.

Brows furrowing in confusion, he let the bags he carried fall carelessly in the direction of the kitchen table, fishing the key from his pocket. Betty was not a religious person, never had been, so why on earth did it sound like she was praying?

Unlocking the door, his confusion turned to worry at the sight before him; his girlfriend curled up on the floor, broken glass surrounding her, the familiar gesture of her hands curled so tightly into fists, she had yet again drawn blood, reawakening the old crescent shaped scars indented into her palms.

“Baby.” He muttered, stepping around the mess, reaching for her. “I thought you stopped.”

He was the only one who knew about her self harm, what she called her inner darkness, and he had spent years trying to prevent her from doing it again, grasping her hands before her nails could turn inwards during the worst of situations, and finally, she had started to confide in him, reaching for his hands first, trusting that he wouldn’t allow her to do it again.

Betty shrank away from him, still mumbling about _sin_ and _forgiveness_ under her breath.

Jughead scowled, wrapping one arm around her back, the other hooking under her knees, effortlessly lifting her into the air. He carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the edge of the counter as he searched through the closet for his first aid kit. She winced as he cleaned the old scars, carefully winding the gauze around her palms, but said nothing else, an eerie looking emptiness to her once vibrant green eyes.

“It’s okay, Betts.” He promised, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. “We’ll work through it, just like always.”

Finally finished playing nurse, he surveyed her for a few moments, trying to gauge her next move, but she remained still, staring straight ahead, not blinking. With a sigh, he picked her up again, carrying her to the ugly, cracked leather couch that had come with the apartment before going to retrieve his broom and dust pan, sweeping up the mess.

When he returned to the living room, Betty was no longer there.

He began to panic, wondering if she had run again, the very reason he’d locked the door in the first place. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, he trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone, but the girl before him was barely his Betty, completely unpredictable. He couldn’t stand it if he lost her again.

Jughead started towards the door, only to find the dead bolt still firmly clipped into place.

A soft, sweet voice filled his ears, whispering the same proverb.

“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”

“Betty.” He coaxed, returning to her room, finding her crouched down again, staring straight ahead.

“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.” She whispered.

“Baby.” Jughead muttered, reaching for her. She shrank away, and he groaned, kneeling down in front of her.

Strangely, Betty turned to meet his gaze, eyes still empty, dead.

“Mercy.” She told him.

He didn’t give her another chance to cower at his touch, swinging her into the air in one fluid movement, dropping down onto the unmade bed, settling her on his lap.

“Baby.” Jughead said, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “What did they do to you?”

* * *

 

She remained comatose for the rest of the day, never blinking, the only words ever to leave her lips the same hushed proverb over and over.

He never left her side.

Jughead simply held her tighter when she spoke, brushing the hair from her eyes, trying to change the subject, to bring her back to no avail. Finally, her head fell heavily against his shoulder, her lids slowly lulling shut, her breathing evening out. Slowly, he lowered her down onto the mattress, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he backed out of the room, making sure to leave the door wide open.

* * *

 

“You gave yourself to a _Southside **Serpent**?”_  The woman demanded, her nose pinched.

Betty bowed her head in response.

Yes, she had given herself to a Southside Serpent, to the leader of the Southside Serpents no less, but she had also given herself to the boy she had known her entire life, her best friend, her protector, her soul mate, her boyfriend, her everything. She had given _him_ everything, and as long as she lived, she would be proud that she had been his, and no one, not even the nun in front of her, ready to strike, could take that away from her.

“Answer me!” She shrieked, her palm connecting with Betty’s right cheek.

“Y-Yes.” The seventeen-year-old whimpered, wringing her hands together. “I love him.”

“He is _dead_ , you stupid, senseless child!” The nun began to cackle. “Now, repeat after me.”

* * *

 

_“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”_

* * *

 

She began to scream.

Extra weight was added to the mattress as someone knelt in front of her, familiar arms locking around her middle, anchoring her to a bare, muscular chest, holding her tight even as she tried to lash out, to get away.

“Betty.” Her name fell from his lips, and she immediately relaxed into his embrace. “Betty, baby, shh. It’s only me. I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Allowing a strangled sob to escape her throat, she turned, throwing her own arms around his neck, clinging to him, needing him perhaps more than she had ever needed him before.

“Oh baby.” He muttered, kissing her hairline. “It’s gonna be okay.”

* * *

 

He woke up alone, in her bed, the panic beginning to overtake him all over again. Jughead never thought he would be so happy to hear his girlfriend praying.

“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”

Still wearing the green dress, Betty was back against the wall, hands clasped, head bowed, eyes wide as she repeatedly uttered the same proverb.

With a sigh of relief, Jughead threw the covers back, bending down to scoop her up, unwilling to let her out of his sight. He carried her into his own room, dropping her down onto the neatly made bed.

Jughead froze.

He never made his bed, not even when he lived in the trailer. Betty used to arrive before school just to make it for him.

He took in his surroundings with furrowed brows. His living space was not in its usual state of disarray, instead completely spotless, his clothes that had littered the floor the previous night now hung up, put away, carefully folded.

Betty had cleaned the entire apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you tried kissing her?” She finally asked. 
> 
> Jughead rolled his eyes, piercing her with an unamused look. “Really, Toni, that’s the best you’ve got? This isn’t a fucking fairytale!” 
> 
> “Would you just shut the fuck up and kiss your girl already, Jones?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a semi-lighter chapter too.

* * *

“What?” She whined, answering on the fourth ring. “You’d better have a good reason for calling me, Jones.”

“The fuck you doing sleeping in the middle of the day, Topaz?” Jughead returned.

“It’s not easy running the Serpents, Jug.”

“Toni...”

“Relax, you dictator.” Toni teased, sounding much more awake. “You’re still the brains behind the operation, and when you come home, I’ll be more than happy to give you back your title. All hail the Serpent King.”

_“Toni.”_ He gritted out, suppressing a laugh. “Knock it off.”

“What’s up?”

“You’ll still be my second in command, by the way.”

“Great.” She mumbled. “What do you want, Jughead?”

“I need your help.”

“No shit, Sherlock. What is it this time?”

“Something’s wrong with Betty.” Jughead said, careful to keep his voice low, not that she would have registered his words anyway.

She was still in that same corner, mumbling the word _mercy_ under her breath over and over again. It had been a few days since the first outburst, alternating between repeating her proverb, and obsessively cleaning, and he was more than worried. She had barely ate, slept or showered.

“Yeah.” Toni agreed, disapproval dripping from her tone. “Her boyfriend just came back from the dead.”

_“Toni.”_

“Well, it’s true...”

“Don’t make me regret calling you, T.”

He heard her sigh.

Jughead bit down on his lip, moving into the bedroom to scoop her up, carrying her to the couch, setting her down on his lap, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I can be there by tonight.”

* * *

“Uh, wow.” Toni said, taking in her surroundings as he caught her arm, pulling her through the front door. “It looks amazing in here, Jug, glad to see some of our OCD has finally rubbed off on you.”

“I didn’t do it.” He grumbled, desperately gesturing to where Betty stood, rag in hand, furiously scrubbing at a spot she had already cleaned four times.

“How long has she been like this?”

“A few days.” Jughead admitted, raking a hand through his hair. “Just... Watch.”

He knocked his half-full cup of orange juice off the edge of the table, the carpet staining with the liquid, the glass rolling. At the sound, Betty rushed over, quickly blotting at the mess.

An uneasy silence filled the room.

“She hasn’t slept in three days, T.”

Toni sighed.

“Do you think you can get her to hold still for a few minutes?”

Jughead nodded, catching his girl around the waist. Just like before, she relaxed into his touch, her body going limp as he towed her to the couch, sitting her between himself and Toni.

“Betty?” Toni asked, catching her arm, waving a hand in front of her face.

“I tried that already, T.” He barked, already impatient.

She snapped her fingers, but Betty’s gaze remained far away, completely lost.

“Tried that too, T.”

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure why he called her, other than she was the second person he trusted most in this world. There was nothing she could do for Betty that he hadn’t already attempted to do.

Toni sighed again, silently debating.

“Have you tried kissing her?” She finally asked.

Jughead rolled his eyes, piercing her with an unamused look. “Really, Toni, that’s the best you’ve got? This isn’t a fucking fairytale!”

“Would you just shut the fuck up and kiss your girl already, Jones?”

“Okay, okay.” He agreed, without skipping a beat. “Shit, T, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

He caught Betty’s chin in a gentle but firm grip, turning her face to meet his own. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss, and for a moment, he was fifteen again, kissing her for the very first time in the office at the Blue and Gold.

Just like his very own Sleeping Beauty, Betty responded almost immediately, her arms moving to snake around his neck, pulling him closer. He watched with great anticipation as her eyes softened, the girl he had been in love with for as long as he could remember slowly returning. _There_ she was, his girl, his beautiful Betty Cooper.

“Hmm, Juggie.” She whispered, a smile breaking out across her face as they broke apart for air.

Grinning, Jughead pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I missed that.” Betty admitted.

“I did too.” He confessed, kissing her again.

“Uh, guys?” A familiar voice interjected. “I’m right here.”

Habitually, his girlfriend’s cheeks reddened, the way they had whenever anyone dared to interrupt their make out sessions.

“Sorry, Toni!” Betty cried, eyes widening at her own words. _“Toni?”_

“Hi, Betty.” Toni greeted.

She grabbed the pink haired Serpent up in a hug, the two clinging to one another.

Besides Veronica and Cheryl, Toni had been the girl Betty was closest to, the first person he had allowed her to meet when he joined the Serpents, and they had become as thick as thieves almost instantaneously, much to his amusement, and often annoyance when they came together to get their way, ganging up on him. Toni’s ideas, and Betty’s pleading smile, truly, he knew he could never deny that girl a thing, made for a dangerous, sometimes wicked combination.

“Oh god.” Betty mumbled, glancing around as they broke apart. “What happened? Jug, did you clean?”

“Nope.” Jughead promised, catching her hands before she could pick at the gauze still covering her palms. “You know I can never find anything when the house looks like this, Betts.”

Rolling her eyes, she sent Toni an almost hopeful glance. “T?”

“I just got here, B.” Toni replied.

“Great.” She freed her hands from his grasp, covering her face. “I’m such a freak.”

“Baby.” Warning dripped from his tone. “You are not a freak.”

“I don’t know what’s-”

“Nothing if fucking wrong with you, Betty, Jesus Christ.”

Betty raised an eye brow. “How did you-”

“Know what you were gonna say?” Jughead finished, chuckling as she attempted to smack him, missing his chest by only inches. “Betty Cooper, I have always been able to read your mind.”

“Really?” She looked doubtful, ready to prove him wrong. “Well then, Forsyth, what am I thinking about right now?”

Toni snorted, too used to their back and forth commentary game.

“You’re thinking that you want me to make more bacon.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Uh...” Betty blinked, perplexed. “Actually, yeah... Do I even wanna-”

“You haven’t eaten much, baby.” Jughead told her, sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “The only thing you’ve been doing is cleaning. I haven’t seen you clean this much since before our finals senior year. Wanna tell me what the hell that was? I can’t find any of my shit, Betts.”

She ducked her head, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s a really long story.” She whispered.

Toni reached for her hand, giving it a long squeeze. “We’re both here for you, B.”

“Okay.” Betty decided. "Um..."

“You need to shower first.” Jughead declared, standing up, pulling her after him. “And eat. We’re not talking about this until after you’ve eaten at least two plates of food, Betts.”

She made a face. “Not all of us have your appetite, Jughead Jones.”

_“ _Betty.”_ _

“Okay, okay.” Betty agreed, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. “But feel free to help me with some of that food, Juggie.”

“Oh, believe me, baby, I will.” He winked at her playfully. “Check the bag on the chair, Betts.”

His eyes followed her as she moved into the kitchenette, reaching for the bag, smiling as she pulled several different articles of clothing out of it.

“You bought me sweatpants.” She said, with a breathless giggle.

“Of course I did.” He replied. “Now go shower. I’ll get started on the bacon.”

Betty didn’t head straight for her room like he thought she might, instead moving back to his side, threading her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her height so she could peck him on the lips.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “And not just for the bacon, and the sweat pants.”

A grin spread across his face.

“Any time, baby.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I ever wanna hear you say that again, Betts.” 
> 
> “Did I say it a lot?” She questioned, trying to hide her face. 
> 
> He caught her chin. 
> 
> “Only every other second.” Jughead teased, kissing her temple. “Um, babe? What exactly did you have to confess to those insane bitches?”

* * *

She stole his t-shirt, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, hair piled on top of her head in a carefully tied knot, bare footed, dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and his oversized, customary gray _S_ shirt, the one he still owned multiples of, the very one he had given her to wear any time she slept at the trailer, his gaze met hers on instinct, a smirk gracing his lips. “There’s my girl.” He muttered, arms opening.

Betty slid into his embrace without hesitation, perching on his lap, reaching for the plate of bacon on the rickety old coffee table, balancing it on her knee.

“Can I talk and eat?” She asked.

“The fuck you asking my permission for?” Jughead demanded, frowning, stealing a bite when she offered it to him as a distraction. “Just talk in between bites, Betts, I don’t care.”

She trapped her lower lip beneath her top teeth. For the last five years, she had had to ask for everything, timidly, always expecting a smack or a slap, but this was Jughead, a boy who constantly promised her the world without asking anything in return.

She needed to remember that.

“I don’t even know where to start, Jug.”

“Tell me why my bedroom looks like a fucking suite at the Plaza, Betts.”

“Because...” Betty answered, suddenly feeling anxious. “Nick likes coming home to a clean house.”

“Baby.” Jughead muttered, pulling her close.

He knew.

He had seen her bruises on more than one occasion, not allowing her to hide them, but instead of getting angry, other than a brief lapse, his only concern had been, and still was her. Jughead Jones was a man, a protector, a savior, her soul mate while Nick St. Claire was a coward, a creep, a horrible memory she hoped to be rid of once and for all very soon. He let her finish eating before asking about the prayer, the one she hadn’t even realized she had been repeating on a loop for the last seventy-something hours, and simultaneously, a blush rose to her cheeks as tears filled her eyes. “B.” Toni questioned gently. “What was that all about?” “I, um...” Betty sighed, letting Jughead pull her closer. “It’s something they taught me, at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy... The nuns are sort of like drill instructors when it comes to getting you to confess all of what they would call your **_sins.”_**

* * *

 

Jughead released his grip on her to angrily pace back and forth across the small space of his living room. _“_

_What?”_ He demanded, piercing her with a demanding look. Betty shifted nervously in her seat, but there was no ounce of ration in his brain to tell him that he was scaring her. “They sent you there?”

She only nodded.

He knew all about the hell hole that was the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, a supposed safe haven nearly three hours away from Riverdale. He’d done his research, talking to former patients, gathering all the information he needed to shut them down for good, to expose their immoral ways of “treating” those who truly needed help, all for Cheryl, just in case.

It had been Clifford and Penelope’s threat to Cheryl, always Cheryl, but not Betty, not to his girl.

“When?”

“Juggie...”

“Betty.” Jughead gritted out. _“When?”_

“T-Two days after the accident.” Betty whimpered, blinking back tears.

“Why?” Toni asked, apparently unable to help herself, not that he wasn’t wondering the same thing, even if the answer was obvious. The Blossom’s had never condoned his relationship with their adopted daughter, a daughter they never gave a shit about until it came to some sort of public appearance.

“I told them that you were still alive.” She confessed, gaze glued to the stained carpet.

“What?”

“When I woke up, Penelope was standing by my bedside in the hospital, and the first thing she told me was that you were gone, even though they hadn’t found your body.”

Jughead took a step towards her. “Betty, baby-”

“I had your beanie, Jug.” Betty reminded him. “I was wearing your necklace, and I had your beanie, the thing you loved most in this world.” He had loved that beanie, but nothing could compare to how much he had loved her, how much he still did, how much he always would. “I told them that you were coming back for me, they told me that I was crazy.”

“So they sent you that that fucking group home.” Jughead growled, slowly processing the information.

Betty knew him, too well. “Juggie...”

“They sent you to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy because I was stupid enough to leave you!” He snapped, turning away from her. _“Fuck!”_

“Jug.” Toni and Betty said together.

He ignored them, starting towards the door, needing even just a breath of fresh air, the apartment suddenly too constricting.

But Betty Cooper, god bless Betty Cooper, knew that the only thing he needed more than space was her. All it took was the whisper of his name, _Juggie_ , to have him spin back around, ready to catch her as she launched herself at him, legs bracketing his hips, arms winding around his neck in a vice grip, dipping her head to press her lips to his own in a hard, desperate, pleading kiss.

_Don’t leave me._

_Don’t let me go._

“Never, baby.” He muttered, and she pulled back to grin at him for once again reading her mind.

Closing the distance again, Jughead looped an arm under her backside, hoisting her up higher. Toni, sensing that they needed this moment, remained silent, choosing to pay attention to something on her phone.

“Don’t blame yourself for this.” Betty begged against his mouth.

“Hmm, baby.” He sighed, pressing his forehead to her own. “I never should have-”

“You did it to protect me.”

“What?”

“You said you did it to protect me.” She replied. “The Ghoulies were trying to run us off the road, Jug. Why did you crash the truck?”

“Because I wasn’t going to let them come after you.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Because I almost shot Malachi that day.” Jughead snapped, letting her legs drop, starting to pace back and forth yet again. “Because I knew he would be out for blood, because I knew that everyone I ever cared about, you, Archie, Veronica, Kevin, the Serpents, wouldn’t be safe if the Ghoulies knew I had survived that accident.”

Betty caught his arm, halting his brisk movements.

“You did it because you love me.” She muttered. “Because you love _us_. Your friends. Your family.”

“Yeah.” Jughead confessed. “But Betts, I swear, if I would have known that leaving meant you got sent to-”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“Betty.”

_“Forsyth.”_ _“_

_Betty.”_ He warned, shaking his head, almost amused. Threading their fingers together, he pulled her back over to the couch, and without hesitation, she dropped down onto his lap. “You need to tell me what happened, baby. What did they to do you?”

* * *

 

_“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.”_

* * *

 

“I don’t think I ever wanna hear you say that again, Betts.”

“Did I say it a lot?” She questioned, trying to hide her face.

He caught her chin.

“Only every other second.” Jughead teased, kissing her temple. “Um, babe? What exactly did you have to confess to those insane bitches?”

Her cheeks burned, a pit settling in her stomach. “Um... Everything that you and I have ever... You know.”

She turned to see his eyes narrowing in calculation.

“Even the time we-”

“Yes, Jug!” She hissed, her face now tainted with red, the very color of embarrassment, at the memory. “Even then.”

Toni snorted despite herself.

“So... A nun knows about every time we’ve slept together.”

“Yeah... Sorry, Juggie.”

“That’s a disturbing thought.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “Betts, as much as I wish this could be a humorous conversation, there’s something you’re not telling me, so what is it?”

Betty bit down on her lip. “You want to know why I ran out the other day.”

Jughead pierced her with a challenging stare. “You know I do.”

“Wait, what?”

“Later, Toni.” He said, waving her concern away. “Why did you run out on me, baby? Why did you freak out over that stupid ring?”

“You’re not wearing that tacky ring that could feed every single starving family in America!” Toni gasped, catching hold of her left hand, examining her bare finger. “Yay! Oh, B, I’m so proud of you. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

“Actually.” Betty grumbled, scowling at Jughead. “It wasn’t my decision.”

“That asshole broke it off? Huh. He’s smarter than he looks.”

“Nick didn’t break it off.”

A confused look crossed her face. “Then who...”

“I did.” Jughead admitted proudly.

“Jug.” Disapproval dripped from her tone. “That wasn’t your decision to make.”

“Thank you.” Betty mumbled.

“Are you saying that I made the wrong decision?” He demanded.

_No._ She wanted to tell him, he hadn’t made the wrong decision, he had absolutely made the right one, one she was not strong enough to make on her own, for a reason she had yet to disclose to him. Information both he and Toni needed to know. Soon.

“No.” Toni said, guessing her thoughts. “But it’s the principal, Jones. Have you forgotten that this is the twenty first century, and that Betty is a strong, independent woman?”

_I used to be._ Betty thought, frowning. _I used to be._

“A strong, independent, _beautiful_ woman.” Jughead emphasized. “A strong, independent, beautiful woman who belongs to me.”

Her heart fluttered.

Nick had claimed her, every chance he got, calling her _his_ fiancée, _his_ Elizabeth Cooper, and it had made her cringe internally each time, but the familiar possessiveness radiating off of Jughead filled her stomach with butterflies, the same way it had the first time he’d claimed her as his own, a night at the Wyrm when she was sixteen, when a younger, clueless Serpent had tried to hit on her.

She thought back to that day at the bar, when Toni had put a claim on her too, and she was proud, proud to admit that she belonged both to and with the Serpents, that she belonged to and with Jughead, on his arm, by his side, no matter what.

“We’re getting off topic.” Jughead said, his grip tightening. “Betts? Explain. Please.”

“Juggie...”

“You freaked out when I started talking about Nick, you freaked out about the ring, and I get it, Betts, I do, I know what that son of a bitch fucking did to you, and he’s going to pay, but there’s something more.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “Jug-”

“I know you, Elizabeth Cooper.” He snapped, and she whimpered at the sound of her first name. “I took you out of New York so you could feel safe, I _know_ you feel safe here, and yet, you’re still hiding something from me, and I wanna know what it is. Now.”

“Juggie.”

_“ _Elizabeth.”_ _

“Jug!” Toni warned, throwing a hand up to cut him off. “Stop calling her that.”

“Why? It's her fucking name. I've called her that longer than pretty much anyone."

“Because.” She muttered, catching Betty’s eye, understanding flickering across her face. “It’s what Nick calls her.”

He too, stared at her knowingly.

"Baby..." Jughead rasped, pulling her closer. "What did he do to you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What am I gonna do?” He whispered. 
> 
> “There’s only one thing you can do.” She replied. 
> 
> “Toni.” Jughead gritted out. “If you’re suggesting for even a second that I take her back to him-”

* * *

“He sent me back there.” She whispered. “Three months ago.”

His jaw tightened at her words, nostrils flaring. _“What?”_

Betty shrank away at his tone, making no moves to calm him when he deposited her on the couch, again rising to angrily pace back and forth across the stained carpet.

“Wait.” Toni blurted out, after only a few moments of internal processing. “No... Betty, that doesn’t make any sense. You can’t be involuntarily committed when you’re an adult, and you’re twenty-two.”

She blinked back tears as Jughead whipped his head around to pierce her with a challenging look, daring her to even attempt to lie to him.

“You can be if someone has Power of Attorney over you.”

Toni’s jaw dropped.

Jughead’s already stormy eyes darkened.

“It wasn’t hard.” She told them. “Clifford and Penelope left me at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy for over a year, and after I was finally cleansed of my “sins” and allowed to return “home”, They introduced me to Nick... They said that despite my inner demons, they still managed to find me a suitable match.”

“Suitable.” Jughead snorted. “Right.”

“They just gave it to him, Juggie.” Betty said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He brushed it away with the calloused pad of his thumb. “The control, me... Everything.”

“That’s why you didn’t leave.” Toni mumbled, a hand landing on her knee. “Because you knew he had the power to send you back to that place of corruption.”

_I will leave you there to rot._

Betty gasped, tearing away from her friend’s comforting grasp. Toni looked startled, Jughead suspicious as he slowly attempted to approach her.

“Betty?” He pronounced cautiously. “Baby? What is it?”

“What am I doing here?” She asked herself, fingers curling inwards towards her palms. “I... I can’t be here!”

“What?” Jughead demanded, making a grab for her arm, but she dodged away. “What the fuck are you talking about, Betts? Of course you can be here. You _are_ here, baby.”

“I... I can’t be here.” Betty insisted, frantically shaking her head, tears flowing freely. “I can’t. I have to... I have to go!”

“You aren’t going anywhere.” He growled, snagging her around the waist.

“Jug!” She pleaded, fighting against his grasp. “Please! You don’t understand! I’m in enough trouble as it is! I have to go! _Please._ Let me go!”

“Never.” Jughead vowed, crushing her to his chest. “Baby, Betty, baby, _please._ Stop fighting me.”

“Juggie...”

“I’m not letting you go, Betts, ever again.”

“You don’t understand!” Betty cried. “He’ll send me back! He’ll leave me there! He... He...”

His grip only tightened.

“What, Betty?” Jughead hissed. “What do you think he can do to you when you’re with me? Fucking tell me.”

There were no secrets between them, not anymore.

“He’ll have me declared incompetent.” She whimpered. “He’ll leave me there for good.”

Betty finally allowed herself to collapse against him, hiding her face into the crook of his neck as sobs wracked her body. Jughead carried her to the couch, pulling her down onto his lap, his hands making circles across her back, peppering kisses to her hairline as he whispered the most comforting of words in her ear.

_You’re safe now._

_It’s going to be okay, baby._

_I won’t let anyone hurt you._

_I love you._

_I will never leave you again._

_You will always be safe with me._

_I love you._

Her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 

It was only after her breathing evened out, a clear indicator that she had fallen asleep, did he dare to address Toni.

“What am I gonna do?” He whispered.

“There’s only one thing you can do.” She replied.

“Toni.” Jughead gritted out. “If you’re suggesting for even a second that I take her back to him-”

“No, Jones.” Toni snapped, rolling her eyes. “Fucking idiot. I was thinking the exact opposite.”

His brows knitted together in confusion. “What are you...”

“You’re going to take Betty away from him, Jug.” She announced, grinning, a familiar glint in her dark eyes. “Once and for all.”

* * *

 

She woke with a start. She was lying in bed, covered with a blanket, eyes dry from every tear she had shed. “Juggie?” She asked.

He stopped what he was doing, immediately turning to meet her gaze, dropping down onto the mattress beside her, his arm curling around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Baby.” He rasped. “Are you feeling better?”

Betty didn’t answer, slowly taking in her surroundings. Most of her clothes were gone from the closet, thrown haphazardly into a duffle bag he had left in the middle of the floor.

“Are we going somewhere?” She demanded.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied, pulling her closer. Their lips met for a moment.

“Where?”

“Riverdale.” He replied, his grip tightening. “There’s a few things I need to take care of.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betts.” Jughead muttered, sounding exasperated, irritated and concerned in a simultaneous manner. “Listen to me when I say this, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! To make a long story short, my thirteen year old dog decided to eat something outside that he shouldn't have, and after a very sick puppy dog, a lot of tears, a trip to the vet and some antibiotics, I've spent the last twenty-four hours obsessively staring at him, just to make sure he's still okay, but he's getting better minute by minute, so I am back to updating this story. Thank you for reading!

* * *

“Come on, baby.”

He caught her hand, pulling her after him. It was well past nightfall, the sky twinkling with the same stars she and Jughead used to spend hours staring up at when they were kids.

Opening the door, he deposited her into the backseat of Toni’s slick, black car, before sliding behind the wheel, never trusting anyone else to drive.

Fixing the rear view mirror, he caught her eyes with his own reflection.

“Are you tired, Betts?” Jughead asked.

She wasn’t.

A good cry had always been more than enough to give her a good sleep, and after her earlier confessional, she thought she might have slept for three hours, she was wide awake, both eager and anxious to know what the next plot in this seemingly meticulous plan would be.

Returning to Riverdale? She didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Betty?”

“Huh?” Betty blinked. “Oh. Sorry, Jug, no, I’m not.”

Jughead scowled, frown lines etching across his forehead as he whipped around to face her.

“I don’t want you to ever apologize to me again, Betty Cooper.” He said.

She shifted in discomfort under his scrutinizing gaze. “Sorry, Juggie.”

“Betty.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Betts.” He warned. “Baby, stop.” “Sorry.”

_“Betty.”_

“Juggie, I’m-”

He reached out, pressing his palm to her lips, cutting off her speech.

“Betts.” Jughead muttered, sounding exasperated, irritated and concerned in a simultaneous manner. “Listen to me when I say this, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

His hand fell away.

“Jug-” She began.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Betty dropped her gaze, silently debating his statement.

She wasn’t sure she knew the meaning behind the word _sorry_ anymore, uttering the same apology under her breath each time Nick beat her.

“Betts...”

“I got snacks!” Toni exclaimed, sliding into the passenger’s seat.

Still frowning, Jughead snatched a Twizler from her hand, and Betty snorted, grateful to see that his love of food hadn’t changed.

“Got something to say, baby?” He challenged playfully.

She bit down on her lip.

His eyes narrowed knowingly.

“Betts...”

Her fingers inched inwards towards her palms.

“Baby-”

“We should get going.” Toni declared, casting a wary glance back at her. “It’s a long trip back to Riverdale.”

* * *

 

Eventually, the car ride lulled her into a seemingly dreamless sleep.

“Toni.” He muttered, eyes momentarily leaving the road, fixating on his girlfriend. “I’m not so sure about this.”

She frowned, and he remembered when she said the same thing to him, only moments before he’d crashed the truck, pulling Betty out after him.

_I’m not so sure about this. I_

_t’s the only way._

“It’s the only way, Jug.” Toni echoed.

“I don’t want to feel like I’m controlling her.”

“You’re not _controlling_ her.” She argued, shaking her head in disgust. “You’re saving her. It’s only temporary, until we can prove that Betty is more than capable of making her own decisions.”

“But...”

“Jug.” Toni warned. “Think of it this way, then. You’re taking away the only ounce of power that son of a bitch has anymore. You’re making sure that no one can ever take Betty away from you or the Serpents again.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wanna take care of her.” Jughead confessed. It was all he’d ever wanted to do. “I wanna make her happy, and keep her safe.” 
> 
> “You will.” Toni promised, touching his arm. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words about my dog. He's doing wonderful! :) My emotions went from being overly anxious, to happy, to almost wanting to yell at him for scaring my family so badly, back to happiness over everything he's been doing. He is 100% back to normal, so I am back to (attempting) to update daily.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and your wonderful comments! They always make my day.

* * *

_You will **never** escape me, Elizabeth._

* * *

“Elizabeth?” The unfamiliar voice asked. “Ms. Cooper? Wake up.”

Her eyes flew open, heart pounding as she frantically tried to take in her surroundings.

“Ms. Cooper?” He questioned again. “Are you all right, Elizabeth?”

“I...” Betty gasped, blinking back tears. “I don’t know where...”

_“ _Betts.”_ _

A warm hand landed on her knee, and it was almost enough to wash all the worry, and confusion, and pain away.

“Betts.” He repeated, his tone a glorious, welcoming sound she would have gladly listened to for the rest of her life on a loop. “Baby, it’s okay. You were just dreaming.”

“Juggie.” She rasped. “Where are we?”

“We’re at the Boarder, baby.” Jughead told her, pulling the keys from the ignition. “They just have to look at our passports, and then you can go back to sleep. Okay, my love?”

Betty nodded woundedly, unbuckling her seatbelt, climbing out of the backseat, Toni’s arm brushing against her own as they stood together.

“You’re shivering.” He noted, joining them.

Before she could protest, he slid out of the customary leather presented to every Serpent upon surviving the Gauntlet, draping it across her shaking form.

“Juggie.” She muttered.

“Betts.” He returned, rolling his eyes at the same old argument, him wanting her to wear his jacket, she not wanting him to get cold despite the flannel constantly knotted around his torso.

They were asked a few questions, pleasantries, how they were doing, where they were traveling to, as their passports were checked over, and handed back to them.

When the Boarder Patroller’s attention was elsewhere, Jughead took her own passport from her, shoving it into the back pocket of his low hanging jeans. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

If he had her passport, if he was going to hold onto it for her, then she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere outside of the United States, and that was exactly what she wanted.

“Elizabeth.” The officer addressed. “I’m very glad to see that you’re feeling better.”

“Betty, please.” She practically begged. “And... Uh, yes... I am... Thank you.”

“You must not remember me.” The man mused apologetically. “You were pretty out of it when you came into Canada. Your boyfriend said that there was some sort of terrible accident in New York.”

“Accident?” Betty echoed, as Toni’s elbow grazed her ribs, so lightly, she barely felt it. “Oh, yes, it was a terrible, _terrible_ accident.”

Flashing her a kind smile, the man told them to have safe travels, moving onto the next carload of people.

“It was a terrible accident.” She agreed again, low enough for only herself to hear. “I almost ended up with the wrong person.”

* * *

 

“You should get some sleep, T.”

“It’s too quiet.” She replied, reaching for the radio dial, only for him to smack her hand away in warning. “Jeez, okay! Overprotective boyfriend, much?”

Jughead cast a quick glance to the backseat, where Betty lay stretched out, his jacket still wrapped around her, an old flannel creating a makeshift pillow, a peaceful look on her angelic, healing face.

“I swear to god, Toni, if you wake her up, your ass is walking the rest of the way home.” He gritted out.

Toni held her arms up in mock surrender. “Jesus Christ, Jug.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, eyes returning to the road. “I just... Fuck, Toni, she’s barely slept.”

“Jug.” She began.

“I just wanna take care of her.” Jughead confessed. It was all he’d ever wanted to do. “I wanna make her happy, and keep her safe.”

“You will.” Toni promised, touching his arm. “You _are_.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Are you sure this is the only way?”

_“Jug.”_

“Toni, you and I both know that she is more than capable of making her own decisions.”

“Do you wanna wake her up?” Toni shot back. “Yes, Jug, you and I both know, very well in fact, that Betty Cooper is a strong, independent woman, who can, and should be able to make her own choices, but the Blossoms and Nick St. Claire have made it impossible for her to do so as of right now.”

“I don’t want this!” Jughead cried. “I never wanted this.”

“There’s no other way, Jug.”

“Toni-”

“You won’t be _controlling_ her.” She argued, her lips forming a thin, permanent line. “I wish you would stop thinking like that.”

“If I have power over her medical decisions, then she might feel like I’m trying to-”

“Betty will realize that you only have her best interest at heart.” Toni said. “She’ll realize that you’re only doing this so she can eventually make her own decisions again. She’ll realize that the little power that bastard has over her will finally be gone, and that nothing, no one, can take her away from you, or the Serpents again.”

Betty yawned from the backseat, an uneasy silence filling the car as they waited with baited breaths, wondering if the seriousness of their conversation had awoken her.

She mumbled something incoherent, and then his name, before turning over, hiding from the bright street lights.

“Jug.”

“Get some sleep, T.” He advised, his tone an order. “It won’t be long now.”

* * *

 

When an all too familiar landmark finally came into view, his jaw tightened, anxiously clenching the steering wheel with both hands. Neither Toni, nor Betty stirred despite the rising sun.

_Welcome to Riverdale._ The sign read, as he breezed past it. _The town with pep!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick stood over her, an angry promise etching across his features.
> 
> “You will never escape me, Elizabeth.” He hissed.

* * *

“Elizabeth.”

She groaned, turning over, trying to block out the booming voice.

“Elizabeth.” He warned again. _“Wake up.”_

Betty’s eyes flew open.

She was back in her suite at the Oracle, the soft sheets tangled around her legs, trapping her to the bed. Nick stood over her, an angry promise etching across his features.

“You will _never_ escape me, Elizabeth.” He hissed.

He started towards her.

* * *

Betty let out a blood curdling scream, rolling off the couch.

His eyes flying open, Jughead could only watch as she landed on the wood floor with a small _oof_ and cowered in fear, still in a nightmare induced slumber.

“Betts.” He muttered, kneeling down in front of her, reaching out to cup her cheek.

She didn’t wrench away from him, so Jughead moved closer, snagging around the waist, pulling her down onto his lap. Her arms found purchase about his neck, fingers lacing together as she let out a furious sob, staining his t-shirt with her tears.

“Baby.” He almost pleaded. “Shh, Betts, baby, it’s just me.”

“J-Juggie?” Betty rasped.

“Wake up, Betts.” Jughead said, his grip tightening. “It was just a dream.”

Finally, she complied, clinging to him as she attempted to take in their surroundings.

“Your office.” She managed to say.

He only nodded. It had been too long of a drive to do anything other than carry his sleeping girlfriend into the deserted bar, up the stairs to his old office, which Toni had left exactly the same for him, with his favorite classics, his laptop, containing the works for his novel, an old movie poster from the Drive In tacked to the wall, the photo of Betty he kept framed on the desk, sixteen, beautiful, smiling, happy, the one of himself and Jellybean beside it, and the other pictures he had kept hidden in a drawer, knowing that his fellow Serpents would have never let him hear the end of it if they knew just how sentimental their leader truly was.

Betty rose from his lap, pulling open the first drawer on the right, immediately reaching for them.

He moved to stand beside her, arms looping around her waist, watching as she flipped through the collection of memories.

Jughead, herself and Archie, seven, smiling beside his old tree house.

Betty and Veronica, getting ready for their sophomore year homecoming in Veronica’s bedroom, Cheryl and Josie merely blurs in the background.

Veronica, Betty and Cheryl front and center with the rest of the River Vixens.

Jughead, Toni, Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs and the Serpents at a bonfire. Betty had made them pose for the photo, telling him that he had no family pictures of the gang members, threatening to cry if any of them refused her.

Jughead and Betty, the same photograph he kept in his wallet, at the bonfire, his sleeping girlfriend curled up against his chest.

The Four Core, as Veronica had labeled them, at their favorite lunch table, as far from Riverdale High as they could get during a school day, the girls perched on the knees of their respective boyfriends. They were meant to have been looking at Toni’s camera, but Betty had cracked a very lame joke at the last moment, causing his nose to scrunch up in amusement, laughter in her eyes as she had turned her head to grin back at him.

Betty sniffled, and his grip tightened.

“Guess I have a lot of explaining to do.” Jughead muttered.

“You’re not the only one.” Betty replied.

Her words confused him, and he spun her around to face him, piercing her with a quizzical look. She immediately retreated instead. His jaw tightened.

“Betty.” Jughead said, grasping her by the shoulders. “Baby, look at me.”

Reluctantly, she met his eyes.

“I want to help you.” He mumbled. “Fuck, baby, the only thing I wanna do is help you, but I don’t know how.”

Betty bit down on her lip.

“Tell me what you need, Betts, baby.” Jughead begged, his grip sliding down to her elbows. “I’ll do whatever you need to help you get through this.”

He used to have all the answers.

He knew how to sneak her out of Thornhill after a bad night with the Blossom’s, he knew how to deal with her anxiety, her darkness, he knew how to mediate even the most cattiest of fights between his girl and Veronica, but he wasn’t sure if he knew how to save her from _this_ , and that was his own biggest fear.

“I don’t know, Juggie.” Betty whispered, taking a step away from him. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah.” Jughead said, feeling utterly defeated. “You should go back to sleep, babe. Uh...”

His phone buzzed, causing him to trail off.

“I need to go down to the bar for a few minutes.” He told her, eyes never leaving the screen.

Suddenly, she was clinging to him, both arms winding around his own.

“Baby...” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, brows knitting together in confusion. “What is it?”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Betty...” Jughead began, trying to free himself from her death grip.

“Please.” Betty rasped, her pretty green eyes brimming with tears. “Don’t leave me, Juggie.”

He knew the abrupt change in her behavior had everything to do with whatever nightmare had plagued her dreams, but he decided not to press her any further, detangling himself from her to take her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Come with me.” He said instead, pulling her from the room.

* * *

“Jones!” Sweet Pea boomed, when he appeared at the top of the stairs. “You son of a bitch, you really are alive!”

Jughead resisted the urge to roll his eyes, brushing a thumb across Betty’s knuckles as she hid behind him, allowing him to take the lead, descending the first step. Sweet Pea had been _very_ aware of his plan, all the Serpents had been.

“Shut the fuck up.” He barked, shooting his old friend an amused glance.

Finally reaching them, he was pulled away from Betty, the Serpents gathering around him, welcoming him back with open arms, clapping him on the back, the stronger men spinning him around, knowing how much he hated hugging anyone besides Betty.

Joaquin gripped his hand, shaking it firmly.

“Holy shit.” Sweet Pea muttered.

In their excitement to anxiously welcome their leader back, his fellow gang members, besides Toni, that was, had failed to notice the frail blonde girl, wearing a pair of leggings, his t-shirt and one of his old flannels, no makeup to hide the bruises, still standing by the spiral staircase, hands clasped behind her back in a nervous stance, Toni beside her.

“Our little Princess returns.” Sweet Pea mused, stepping towards her before Jughead could stop him. “Elizabeth Cooper. As I live and breathe.”

Toni shot him a warning look, but he ignored her, grabbing Betty up in a bear hug, swinging her around. Five years ago, the embrace would have made her cackle lately, maybe even snort, but she immediately stiffened, eyes still wide, fearful, like she couldn’t quite believe this was now her reality.

Returning her feet to the ground, Sweet Pea grinned, a hand grasping her shoulder to steady her.

Betty flinched away, both surprise and anger etching across his usually hardened features.

“What the fu-”

“Oh my god.”

Kevin Keller entered the Wyrm, gaze simultaneously narrowing and widening at the sight of Betty.

“Kev.” Joaquin warned, easily catching on.

He ignored his boyfriend, throwing his bag and coat down onto the floor, something he would have never done had the situation been any different.

“Betty.” Kevin whispered, arms locking around her.

She remained frozen for only a moment longer.

“Kev...” Betty echoed, suddenly hugging him back. “Kevin!”

They clung to one another.

“Elizabeth Cooper...” He began to scold, pulling back to get a better look at her face. “Oh, Betty.”

He tugged her close again.

Finally, Betty broke away from him, taking in her surroundings with a seemingly clearer head.

“Sweet Pea.” She muttered, arms winding around his torso.

He folded her into a hesitant embrace, piercing Jughead with a challenging gaze.

He didn’t know what to make of it either.

“Baby.” Jughead called, catching her attention.

She moved to his side, relaxing more as he cradled her face, turning to shield her from the view of prying eyes.

“You’re exhausted, Betts.” He said, more of her weight collapsing into him. “Why don’t you go back up to the office and lay down for a little bit.”

Betty nodded in agreement.

“Can you stay with her, Kev?” He asked.

Kevin detangled himself from Joaquin’s arms.

“Are you kidding?” He demanded. “I’m never letting her out of my sight again.”

Clapping Kevin on the back, Jughead waited until Betty was well out of ear shot, the office door closing behind them, before he dared to face his men.

“What the fuck?” Sweet Pea gritted out. “What the fuck happened to her?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out.” He replied briskly. “Anything you forgot to mention to me, Toni?”

Toni frowned.

“I don’t think she’s been allowed to see Archie or Veronica either, Jug.”

His jaw clenched, slowly processing the information.

“Well...” He drew out, smirking as Fangs, Joaquin and Sweet Pea already started towards the exit. “I suppose we’ll have to do something about that. Won’t we?”

* * *

She tried to scream, but the hand clamped over her mouth made it nearly impossible as she was pulled from the sleek black car, dragged into an alley way.

Her guard was up from her years of living in the city, but even her keen senses of knowing if she was being followed, and all the karate classes, her father had insisted, hadn’t been enough to save her from being grabbed as she walked home from the boutique she both managed and owned.

One hand grasped her arm, forcing her into a small, barely furnished room.

“Get the fuck off of her!” A familiar voice bellowed.

“Archie!” Veronica cried, breaking free from her abductor.

He swept her behind him, preparing for a fight, but the man, bearing an all too familiar looking leather jacket, merely laughed, the door slamming shut as he left. Archie immediately pivoted to face her again.

“Are you okay?” He rasped, cradling her face.

She nodded, reaching for the knob, but he caught her wrist, shaking his head.

“It’s locked.” Archie told her, wrapping his arms around her. “I already tried.”

“Where are we?” Veronica demanded. “And why was that burly man handler wearing a Serpent jacket?”

“Because he’s a Serpent.” A new, and all too familiar voice, answered.

Archie and Veronica shared a look.

“You know how much I love to scare you, Ronnie.”

“No way.” She hissed, whirling around to face him. “No fucking way.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forsyth.” Veronica hissed, when they finally broke apart. “We had a memorial service for you, five years ago, so do you want to explain to me how you’re here right now, alive? Breathing?”

* * *

He expected Veronica’s reaction; the narrowed eyes, pursed lips, screaming profanities at him, the red mark from her perfectly manicured nails scraping against his skin as her palm connected with his cheek in a loud _smack._

Archie, however, had always been a closed book with his emotions, and remained so as he stared hard at the man in front of him.

“Jug.” He rasped.

“Arch...” Jughead began, trying to gauge whether his best friend, practically his brother, wanted to hit him, or hug him.

Archie stalked forward, grasping him by the shoulders, as if trying to ensure himself that Jughead was real.

And then, he wrapped his arms around his rigid form, and he let himself relax into the embrace. Despite their many, _many_ differences, arguments and fights over the years, Archie was his oldest friend, the person he trusted most in the world, just after Betty. He had missed him more than he could ever show or say.

_"Forsyth.”_ Veronica hissed, when they finally broke apart. “We had a memorial service for you, _five years ago_ , so do you want to explain to me how you’re here right now, _alive? Breathing?”_

“No broken bones, or nothing.” Archie added, attempting to sound humorous.

Her eyes flashed.

“Not yet.” She gritted out.

“Ronnie.” Archie caught her arm, worried that she might lash out again.

“It’s okay, Arch.” Jughead promised. “It’s not like I don’t deserve it.”

“Darn fucking right you deserve it!” Veronica screeched, but his grip didn’t loosen. “Start explaining, Jones. _Now.”_

With a sigh, he gestured for his two friends to take a seat on the couch, dropping down onto the worn armchair across from him. It was a spare apartment Toni would soon be occupying, the perfect place to talk.

“Before I say anything, you have to know... I did it to protect you.” Jughead muttered. “All of you.”

“Why the hell did you bring us here?” She demanded.

“Because, Ron, the world doesn’t know I’m alive yet.”

_“Jughead-”_

“Jesus, Ronnie, can you let him explain before you jump down his throat?” Archie shot back, locking an arm around her shoulders. “What the hell happened, Juggie? How are you even here?”

“I crashed the truck to throw the Ghoulies off my scent.” Jughead divulged, not ready to rehash the entire story yet, Betty’s abduction, his stupid, _stupid_ decision to pull the trigger. “Malachi wasn’t going to stop until he thought I was dead. He would have come after the Serpents, or you two, or...”

“Betty?” Veronica guessed, no longer sounding angry.

He nodded.

“I did it to protect you.” He said. “All of you, and I promise, I’ll explain everything later, but we don’t have much time.”

“Why did you bring us here?” Archie asked.

“I knew Veronica would probably kill me for real if you found out that I was alive from the news before I told you myself, in person.” Jughead panned, smirking as the raven haired girl quickly nodded in agreement. “And, I need your help.”

“The news...” He echoed, a wary look crossing his face. “Uh, Jug... What, exactly, is your plan, and what do you need our help with?”

“Betty.” Veronica said again, eyes widening. “Oh my god, Betty... Does she know you’re still alive?”

“How could Betty possibly know, Veronica?” Archie shot back, scowling at her. “Um... Shit, Jug, you’re gonna hate me for this.”

Jughead arched a brow, a silent plea for him to continue.

“Betty’s gone.” He confessed.

Veronica smacked him. “She’s not _gone_ , Archiekins, she’s... Misplaced, I guess?”

_“Misplaced?”_ Archie mimicked. “Jesus fucking Christ, Ronnie, you make it sound like we just forgot where she is! We don’t _know_ where she is, we haven’t known for five fucking years!”

“I know.” Jughead offered.

“Shut up, Jug, and listen to what I’m trying to tell you!” His red headed friend insisted. “She disappeared right after the... Wait, what? You know what? What do you know?”

Veronica dared to look hopeful. “You know where she is?”

He only nodded.

“Forsyth Pendleton Jones...”

_“Ronnie.”_

“Where is she?” Veronica hissed. “Is she okay?”

“She’s okay...” Jughead began, his lips forming a thin line. That wasn’t exactly the truth. “Or, she will be.”

“Where is she, Jug?”

“She’s safe.” He answered begrudgingly. “I took her last week.”

_“Took_ her?” She shrieked. “What do you mean, you _took_ her? Did you kidnap her like you just did with Archiekins and I?”

“Don’t make it sound like some bad movie plot, Ronnie.” Jughead warned, although he couldn’t deny that she had a point. Yes, he had taken Betty, but it had been for her own good, even she knew that. “She was in a bad situation, I got her out of it, she’s with me again, I’m protecting her.”

“So... Betty’s know that you were alive for a week? And you couldn’t even call me, Jughead?”

“Sorry, Arch.” He replied, though he didn’t sound it. “But you know damn well that Betty Cooper will always be my first priority, even before the two of you.”

Archie nodded in agreement. He would have said the same thing about his own girl. “She’s okay?” Veronica asked again.

“She will be.” Jughead promised. “After she gets a visit from a couple of old friends. Are you coming, or what?”

“Yeah.” Archie muttered, catching hold of Veronica’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Oh, and Jug?”

He stopped, glancing back at his best friend. “Arch?”

Archie threw his arm back.

"This is for letting me think that you were dead."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forsyth Jones.” Betty said again, a smile gracing her lips. “You are so sentimental sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... Just a filler chapter. Sorry

* * *

Her dreams were the only place he could haunt her anymore.

As she let out a whimper, hands were suddenly encircling her arms, still tender from the bruises marking her pale skin. Betty gasped, tearing away from her captor, eyes flying open, only to find Kevin staring back at her in concern.

“Betty.” He pronounced carefully. “Are you okay?”

She didn’t respond, unsure if she even knew the meaning of that word any more. She hadn’t been _okay_ since the day Jughead left, and though he was back, alive, safe, _breathing_ , hers, always hers, she couldn’t say if she would ever be _okay_ again.

“Betty...” Kevin began, reaching for her.

Betty shrank even further away from him.

The door to the office swung open, a familiar figure entering the room. He took a single look at her, and immediately ushered Kevin from the room. She vaguely heard him mumble something about _Joaquin_ under his breath, but paid the conversation little mind, her heart racing as Jughead hooked an arm under her knees, the other wrapping around her waist as he settled her on his lap, his hand brushing across her back.

And just like when they were seventeen, he knew exactly what to say.

“I’m right here, Betts.”

Twining her own arms around his torso in a vice grip, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, allowing him to rock her back and forth, the sound of his heartbeat an instant comfort.

“Do you wanna talk about it, baby?” He asked.

She shook her head.

Jughead’s lips formed a thin line, but much to her silent wishes, he didn’t press the issue further, knowing she would talk when she was ready.

Her limbs finally stopped shaking, and she relaxed into his embrace, peering up at him through her lashes. Something was different about him, very, very different.

“Your eye!” Betty cried, cradling his face.

He tried to shy away from her touch. “It’s nothing, baby, don’t worry about it.”

_“Forsyth.”_

_“Betty.”_ Jughead warned, suddenly grinning.

She scowled at him. “Why do you look so amused?”

“Because.” He answered, kissing her nose. “I missed this... Us. Arguing, going back and forth... You wouldn’t believe just how often I dreamed about it, Betts.”

“Forsyth Jones.” Betty said again, a smile gracing her lips. “You are _so_ sentimental sometimes.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Betts-”

“I missed it too.” She confessed. “A lot.”

Feeling brave, she rose her head from his shoulder, pressing the softest kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I have a surprise for you.” Jughead announced.

“You do?”

He only nodded, lifting her off his lap, catching her hand as he stood.

“What is it?”

He didn’t reply.

 _“Jug.”_ Betty whined, dragging her heels. “Give me a little hint.”

“Okay, fine.” He muttered, and she knew just how hard it was for him to say no to her.

She waited expectantly.

“It’s downstairs in the bar.” Jughead divulged, pulling her towards him.

_“Jug.”_

“You said a little hint, Betts.” He teased, covering her eyes with both palms. “You never specified what the hint was supposed to be.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty...” Archie rasped, pulling back to give her the once over. “What the fuck... Did you do this to her, Jug?”

* * *

Veronica gasped, Betty cried, Archie looked pissed, and he was pretty sure Kevin might have shed a tear too.

“I just love reunions.” He told Jughead, at the sight of his arched eye brow.

There was no battle for who got to hug her first, Archie and Veronica merely folded her into a careful embrace, Veronica holding Betty, Archie’s arms wrapped around the both of them.

“Betty...” Archie rasped, pulling back to give her the once over. “What the fuck... Did you do this to her, Jug?”

Even Veronica looked horrified by his accusation.

Jughead scowled at his best friend. “I would never hurt her, Archie.”

“Then who-”

“Later, Archie.” He muttered, reaching for Betty.

His girl was staring at Archie’s hand, eyes glued to his bruised knuckles. Slowly, she twisted her head to meet his gaze, lips forming a thin line.

_“Archie Andrews.”_ Betty hissed, and for a moment, she was herself again. A grin broke out across Jughead’s face as she stalked forward, poking a finger into his chest. “Did you _punch_ Jug?”

“I...” Suddenly Archie looked fearful, very, very scared. “I had my reasons.”

“It’s true, baby.” Jughead sniggered, arms locking around her waist, holding her back. “Don’t forget, Betts, you _slapped_ me... Actually, so did Ronnie.”

“And rightfully so.” Veronica grumbled.

“Okay, well...” Betty frowned, her own arm winding around his torso in a loose hold. “Everyone needs to stop punching and slapping my boyfriend.”

He would never admit just how much his heart swelled at her words.

Their raven haired friend raised a perfectly manicured eye brow. “Boyfriend?”

“What else would he be, V?”

“B, honey.” Veronica sighed. “You haven’t seen him for like, five years?”

Betty turned, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she spoke. His grip on her waist tightened, hands making circles across the skin of her back through his t-shirt that she still wore.

“We never broke up, Ronnie.” She mumbled. “Jughead died. There’s a difference.”

“Uh, yeah...” Archie agreed. “The world thinks you’re dead, Jug... How are you going to fix that?”

* * *

“I don’t wanna leave you.” He muttered. Betty hummed in agreement, tightening her arms around his neck.

Still trying to avoid the general public, Jughead had ushered herself, Kevin, Archie and Veronica back into the office, along with Toni, and Betty knew that her pink haired friend was supposed to be somewhat of a babysitter.

“You left her for five years.” Veronica grumbled, rolling her eyes. “Now sure how a couple of hours will make much of a difference.”

_“Ronnie.”_ Archie and Betty warned together.

She shot him a grateful glance.

Betty knew her red headed friend didn’t necessarily approve of Jughead’s actions, and she agreed, part of her wished he had come up with a better plan, but she also knew Archie well enough to know that he did understand what Jughead had been trying to do. They had been a trio since the age of four, they would never stop supporting one another, no matter the circumstances.

“It’s okay.” Jughead assured them, lifting Betty off his lap, shifting her to the seat beside him. “I can handle it.”

He caught her lips in a quick, gentle kiss, as if he were afraid to venture any further.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, baby.”

And then he was gone, the office door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

He tried to make himself look worse for wear, not difficult considering all the sleepless nights the last five years, worrying about her safety, making a silent vow that he would find her.

Soon.

He pushed his nears away, reached for the door handle, and stepped inside.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

“Holy shit.” Sherriff Keller muttered, momentarily forgetting himself. “Jughead Jones. What in the living hell are you doing here?”

He gave the man the firmest handshake he could muster.

“I really thought you were dead, boy.” He muttered.

“I’m alive.” Jughead promised.

And soon, the world would know it too.

* * *

 

“B.” Veronica said. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you need to tell us. What happened to you?”

Betty bit down on her lip.

“After the accident...”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...” Veronica’s eyes narrowed in concern. “That’s where you’ve been the last five years? That stupid, corrupt group home?” 
> 
> Betty shook her head. “No... Not the entire time.” 
> 
> Archie’s grip tightened instinctively. 
> 
> “Betty...” He drew out, knowing her well, but not as well as his raven haired best friend. "What aren’t you telling us?”

* * *

“Penelope tried to tell me that Jughead was dead.” Betty said. “And I told her that that was impossible.”

Archie and Veronica had squished beside her on the couch, Kevin perching on the coffee table while Toni remained by the door, like she had been instructed not to let any of them leave, pretending not to ease drop as she held her gaze elsewhere, refusing to acknowledge Betty’s many attempts to catch her eye. Veronica caught one of her hands, Kevin claiming the other, Archie’s arm wrapping around her in a friendly embrace.

The only person missing was Jughead.

Her heart panged as her subconscious quickly reminded her that not one person was missing, but two, and it was in that moment that she vowed to do whatever it took to find Cheryl, and bring her home too.

“B?”

“Huh? Oh right, sorry.” She sighed, biting down on her lip. “They... They sent me to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.”

“Clifford and Penelope?” Archie demanded, and she nodded. “What, for saying that Jug was still alive? That’s insane!”

Betty shot him a look. “Think about the people who raised me, Arch.”

Toni, momentarily breaking her silent streak, snorted. “Yeah, _raised_ you.”

She almost smiled.

Her friend had a very, _very_ valid point. If anyone had raised Betty, it had been herself, with maybe a little help from Jason and Cheryl, though they were barely a year older.

“So...” Veronica’s eyes narrowed in concern. “That’s where you’ve been the last five years? That stupid, corrupt group home?”

Betty shook her head. “No... Not the entire time.”

Archie’s grip tightened instinctively.

“Betty...” He drew out, knowing her well, but not as well as his raven haired best friend. "What aren’t you telling us?”

She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, B.” Toni said. “Just tell them the truth.”

“B?” Her best friend echoed.

“Betty?” Kevin asked.

“Betty.” Archie demanded.

“I was...” Betty attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. “Forcibly engaged.”

Veronica’s jaw fell. _“Engaged?”_

Archie’s gaze hardened. “Forcibly?”

“To who?” Kevin pressed.

“Nick.” She gritted out, and she prayed that there would come a time that she would never have to say his name again. “Nick St. Claire.”

* * *

“Do you remember what happened?” Sheriff Keller asked.

Jughead glowered at the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

“I was in the truck with Betty.” He answered, after a moment. “After that... Nothing.”

* * *

“How long has she been going for?” Betty whispered.

Kevin pulled her closer, giving her arm a sympathetic squeeze, forgetting about her bruises. “Twenty minutes... Sorry! Sorry!”

She waved his apology away, watching as her best friend paced back and forth across the small office space, muttering every curse word she knew. Archie trailed off, attempting to calm her to no avail.

“I knew I should have done away with that god damned mother fucker when I had the chance!” She seethed, whirling around to face Betty. “God, B, I am so, _so_ sorry that I didn’t.”

“We were fifteen, V.” Betty reminded her warily, though part of her wished the same thing. “This isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyone’s fault.”

“I still want to blame Jughead.” Veronica grumbled.

“And he’s more than willing to let you.” She said, crossing her arms. “I, however, am not. V, I know what he did was stupid, and heartbreaking, and not well thought out, and maybe even a little unforgivable-”

“But you forgive him.”

“Of course I do.” Betty replied. She hadn’t even realized the words were true until they left her mouth. “I love him, V, I’ve been _in_ love with him since I was four. The point is, he did it to protect me, and you, and Kevin, and Archie, and the Serpents. How can I not forgive him? He came back for me, admittedly, five years later, but he still came back. He saved me from having to spend the rest of my life as Mrs. Nicholas St. Claire.”

“Uh... Guys?” Archie glanced up from his phone. “Jug just texted me... He said to go down to the bar and turn on Channel 6 news.”

Toni nodded shortly, pulling the door open, and ushering them out of the office.

* * *

_“A young man feared dead after a dreadful accident has proven to be alive, after spending the last five years living in Vancouver with what appears to be a horrible case of amnesia.”_

* * *

“Amnesia?” Archie snorted. “Who’s bright idea was that?”

“I’m guessing it was Sweet Pea’s.” Betty replied, glancing at the darker haired Serpent from across the bar. “And I think it’s brilliant. No questions asked if you have amnesia.”

Sweet Pea grinned at her, but then he caught sight of the fading bruises covering her forearms.

She tried to duck away, though he was too quick for that, catching both wrists in a vice grip, putting her arms on display for the rest of Serpents that had gathered to witness Jughead’s grand exit from the police station, Sheriff Keller escorting him to god knows where, to see.

“He’s fucking dead, Cooper.” Fangs warned her, and she didn’t even attempt to settle him.

Was she a horrible person for not caring about what Jughead, or Toni, or Sweet Pea, or Fangs, or any of the Serpents did to him? Possibly, but Nick had it coming. She knew none of them would kill him.

Death would have been too kind to Nick St. Claire.

“Okay, so Jug is faking amnesia.” Archie muttered, rolling his eyes. “Hopefully he’s still one hell of an actor. What happens now?”

Betty freed herself from Sweet Pea’s grasp, turning to face Toni.

“What now?” She echoed, suddenly growing nervous. “Toni, Nick is still my Power of Attorney, and he _has_ to be looking for me by now... Please tell me Jughead has a plan.”

“B, you know him better than anyone.” Toni chided. “Jughead _always_ has a plan... I helped him, of course, and he’s terrified of how you’re going to react, but he still has a plan.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck.” He said, raking his fingers through his hair. “Do you want a fucking pinky promise?” 
> 
> His red headed best friend held his hand up, waiting expectantly.

* * *

When he walked through the door nearly three hours later, Betty pounced on him.

“Ouch, baby.” Jughead muttered, freeing himself from her grasp.

“What’s your plan, Jug.” She demanded, searching his face for answers. “And... What happened to you?”

“They wanted to run some tests at the hospital, draw blood, shit like that.” He divulged, glancing at Toni. “What _doesn’t_ she know about, T?”

“What your plan is.” Toni answered.

Jughead groaned, raking a hand through his hair before turning to face the Serpents, and his other three friends.

“Bar’s closed tonight.” He announced, pulling Betty close. “Go home.”

The Serpents mumbled under their breath as they started towards the exit. Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin and Toni kept their feet firmly planted, not to his surprise.

“I think that’s enough surprises for one day.” Jughead said. “Go home, guys, we can talk about this more tomorrow.”

“No way!” Veronica cried, squeezing Betty’s hand. “I’m not leaving her again!”

“She’s not going anywhere, Ronnie.” He reminded her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m gonna make sure of it.”

“Like you made sure of it five-”

_“V.”_ Betty warned, scowling at her best friend, breaking free from her grasp. “Enough. Why don’t we just talk tomorrow, okay? I think Jug has something to tell me.”

She pouted. “B...”

“Tomorrow, V.”

The hint of finality in her tone had Archie snagging her around the waist, dipping his head to whisper something, Jughead didn’t know what, in her ear.

“Tomorrow.” Veronica agreed reluctantly, pulling her away from Jughead, wrapping her arms around her in a seemingly too tight embrace. Betty squawked, and he caught her elbows, taking a significant step back. “I love you, B.”

“I love you too, V.” Betty whispered as Archie embraced them both.

“Jesus, Arch.” Jughead grumbled, gently shoving him away. “I’m not going anywhere. Don’t hug me like it’s the last time you’re gonna see me.”

Archie shot him a look.

“Fuck.” He said, raking his fingers through his hair. “Do you want a fucking pinky promise?”

His red headed best friend held his hand up, waiting expectantly.

“Jesus Christ, Arch.”

Betty poked him in the ribs, giggling as he wrenched away from her, scowling.

“You offered, Juggie.” She reminded him, still grinning.

“You’re a menace, Betty Cooper.” Jughead growled, as he locked pinkies with Archie. “Fuckin’ hell, Arch, I promise, okay?”

“Promise what, Jug?” Archie pressed.

“I promise I won’t be going anywhere.” He gritted out, catching Betty’s eye.

“Any time soon?”

_“Archie.”_

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Right now? Yes.”

Archie pierced him with an expectant look. “Then say it, Jughead.”

“It’s the only way we’ll be alone.” Betty muttered, close to his ear, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“I’m waiting, Juggie.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jughead snarled, completely exasperated. “I promise, Arch, I won’t be going anywhere, any time soon, or ever again. Are you fucking happy now?”

Archie let go of his hand, seemingly satisfied.

“Call me.” He said, catching Veronica’s wrist. “We can do breakfast, or something.”

“Maybe lunch.” Jughead muttered, pulling Betty back to stand in front of him. She turned to stare at him quizzically, but he avoided her gaze. “We’re a little busy in the morning.”

“We are?” Betty asked.

He pressed his lips to her hairline. “Later, baby.”

He glanced back at his four most loyal Serpents.

“Watch the door.” He commanded.

Betty whacked his arm, their friends laughing.

_“Please.”_ Jughead added, frowning down at her. “Are we really back to that, Cooper?”

“You wanted me back.” She taunted.

He kissed the corner of her mouth.

“I did.” He confirmed, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Arch.”

Archie only nodded, pulling Veronica after him through the back door.

“I’m gonna take Kev home.” Joaquin said.

Kevin grabbed Betty in a quick, gentle embrace, kissing her cheek.

“We need to go shopping.” He muttered, seriousness laced through his tone. “And soon.”

“Later, Kev.” Jughead warned.

* * *

With Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea standing guard, he led Betty back up to the office, dropping down onto his office chair with a sigh. Betty wasted no time in climbing onto his lap, interlacing their fingers.

“What’s the plan, Juggie?”

“Betts.” Jughead sighed again. “You know I value your independence, almost as much as you do, and I’m going to kill that motherfucker for putting you back into that house or horrors-”

“Jug.” Betty pressed her palm to his lips. “We’ve been through this already. Let’s move on to the next part, please.”

Her hand fell away.

“Look, baby, it’ll only be temporary...”

“You want to take Power of Attorney over me.” She guessed.

“The last thing I ever want to do is control you...”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

“God, baby, I wish there was another way...” He trailed off again, her words finally dawning on him. “Wait, what?”

“It’s a great idea.” Betty repeated. “I only wish I had thought of it first.”

Jughead grinned, catching her chin to kiss her nose. “Well, I can’t take all the credit, or, any of the credit, really. It was Toni’s idea.”

“Toni Topaz is officially my favorite person in the world.”

He pretended to scowl. “Even before me?”

“No...” She confessed, lips twitching into a tiny smile. “No one can ever come before you.”

Her words had him cradling her neck as he crushed his lips to hers in a fevering kiss.

“Juggie.” Betty rasped, as they broke apart for air.

“Betts?” He returned, resting his forehead against his.

“You won’t be controlling me.” She whispered, closing the distance between then again, the kiss short and sweet. “Juggie, you’ll be _saving_ me.”

* * *

Less than twelve hours later, the paperwork had been signed, giving Forsyth Pendleton Jones Power of Attorney over the medical decisions for one Elizabeth Pauline Cooper.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you can’t say it back yet, and that’s okay, I completely understand, but I need you to know... I just gotta say...” 
> 
> “Jughead Jones.” Betty teased, her heart pounding inside of her chest. “Are you rambling?”

* * *

He wore a button down shirt, dress pants and his best shoes, leaving his jacket in the car.

She looked like the Betty Cooper they had both once known, donning a pink dress, white cardigan and kitten heels, her makeup light and airy, still hiding the healing bruises on her face, her hair spilling out across her shoulders in soft, golden curls, because she knew he liked it best when she wore her hair down.

“Thank you.” Jughead said, clasping his hand in a firm shake, his free arm slipping around her waist in a loose hold, pulling her close. “So much.”

Betty merely smiled at the lawyer, a respectable man the Serpents kept on retainer, allowing Jughead to lead her further down the hallway of the court house.

“Jug.” She said.

He didn’t meet her gaze. “What, baby?”

She knew him, too well at times.

“What’s wrong?”

Jughead sighed, letting go of her to rake his fingers through his hair. “This isn’t how I wanted to get you back, Betts.” He confessed.

“You play the cards you’re dealt.” Betty replied simply. “Juggie, I wish you would see this for what it is.”

“Betty-”

“You took Power of Attorney away from Nick so Nick couldn’t take me away from you.” She reached up to cup his cheeks, brushing a thumb across the dimpled bone. “I _gave_ you Power of Attorney over my medical decisions because I wanted to, because I _trust_ you, Jughead Jones, you’re about the only person I trust right now, and I need you.”

With a sigh, Jughead moved to cradle her own face. “Betts, baby-”

“I _need_ you right now, Juggie.” Betty whispered. “I need you more than I think I’ve ever needed you before. I don’t care if I’m never allowed to make another decision regarding my mental health again, so long as you’re the one making those choices for me.”

He closed the remaining distance between them in response, pressing his lips to hers in an earth shattering kiss.

He smirked as they broke apart for air, and she blushed, knowing her dazed expression had been the reason for his smug reaction.

He kissed her, she lost any and all sense of reality, he was just _that_ good.

“No one is ever going to take you away from me again, Elizabeth Cooper.”

She didn’t flinch at the use of her first name, and his smirk only grew. It was progress, slowly but surely.

“Betts?”

“Hmm... Juggie?”

He laughed, though simultaneously looked nervous as he looped an arm around her waist, holding her there. “I know you can’t say it back yet, and that’s okay, I completely understand, but I need you to know... I just gotta say...”

“Jughead Jones.” Betty teased, her heart pounding inside of her chest. “Are you _rambling?”_

“Shush.” Jughead warned, grinning. “Oh... Fuck it. I love you, Betty Cooper, always have, always will.”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply, impulsively picking her up as he kissed her again, giving her a twirl before he let her feet return to the ground.

“Jughead Jones.” She repeated. Dare she say it? She meant it, she always had. “I-”

Someone whistled.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Jughead grumbled, whirling around to face her. “What, are you fucking following me now, T?”

Toni rolled her eyes, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin flanking her, as if creating a protective barrier.

“Someone needs to make sure you don’t drop off the face of the earth again, Jug.” She retorted, a false sweetness to her tone.

“Uh, yeah.” Betty agreed, clinging to his hand. “That would be me.”

“So, is it official?” Sweet Pea asked. “Is our Serpent Queen back for good?”

She smiled at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” He shouted, grabbing her up in a bear hug, spinning her in a great circle. Unlike their initial reunion, Betty gladly returned the embrace, a cackle escaping her lips.

The second he put her down, Jughead’s arms were around her again, his chin resting on top of her head as he faced his friends.

“My girl.” Jughead muttered, sounding proud, and fond, and amused all at once. “But really, what are you doing here?”

“Uh...” Joaquin sighed. “There’s... There’s something outside that you’re gonna have to deal with.”

The first camera flash was blinding, and Betty whimpered, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“Great.” Jughead hissed, a hand moving to smooth her hair back. “Just fucking _great.”_

* * *

“Just hold onto me, baby.” He said, arm locking around her waist, supporting her trembling weight.

Every decision came with consequences, and his choice to announce his survival had brought starving reporters, anxious for the next big story. He had never wanted to drag Betty into his mess, but he was a selfish man, he could admit that, and he refused to live without her, so if he was going to jump down the rabbit hole, she would be coming with him. Betty was the only thing he had ever had, and now that he finally had her back, he wouldn’t be giving her up again.

Fangs, Sweet Pea, Joaquin and Toni formed a protective diamond around the pair as they finally exited the court house.

_“Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones!”_ They called, desperately trying to catch his eye. _“How are you feeling? What are your plans now that you remember your name? Are you and Ms. Cooper back together? What were you doing at the courthouse? Did you get married?”_

“No comment.” He gritted out, his grip tightening.

Jughead towed Betty to his borrowed truck, offered to them for the afternoon by an older Serpent. He needed to get his own car, and see what the condition of his old motorcycle was in after being left dormant for the last five years.

“Stay close until we get to the Southside.” He ordered, wrenching the driver’s door open, hoisting his trembling girlfriend onto the seat. “Then go back to the Wyrm. I know a place my girl and I can lay low for a while.”

Toni, knowing him almost as well as Betty did, offered a wink, raising her hand to her temple in a mock salute before reeving her engine.

“Can you scoot over, baby?” Jughead asked, in a gentler tone.

Betty obeyed immediately, wrapping the safety harness around her middle.

“Juggie.” She said. “Where are we going?”

“Some place safe.” He promised, catching her hand and bringing it up to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “Some place safe, Betts, just trust me.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you thinking about, babe?” 
> 
> “The first time you brought me here.”

* * *

_Eight Years Ago_

* * *

 

“You look a little lost, Blondie.” The man sneered, eyes sleazily tracing up and down her ridgid form. “Maybe I could be of some help?”

“N-No thank you.” She whispered, visibly wincing at her stuttered tone. “I know exactly where I’m going.”

“And where would that be, sweetheart?” He pressed, stepping closer to her.

“To see me.” A voice, darker and more dangerous than she had ever heard, even in his worst of moods, hissed.

She whirled around to meet the furious face of her best friend, Jughead Jones.

* * *

“Betts.” He gritted out, and with a slight jerk of his head, she scrambled to stand behind him.

Clasping her wrist to ensure she wouldn’t run, Jughead returned his attention to the leering man in front of him.

“Calhan, right?” He demanded, and he only nodded. “I’ll mention this little... _Incident_ to my father. I’m sure he’d want to hear all about the way you were harassing my friend.”

Jughead watched with a smirk as the man’s once hardened features immediately became fearful, his eyes filling with an instant regret.

“I... Jughead, c’mon!” He pleaded. “I was jut screwing around... I didn’t know the girl was with you! I’ve never seen her before in my life!”

“She’s Elizabeth Cooper.” Jughead snapped. “And you know damn well that she has always been under the protection of the Serpents, per my dad’s orders.”

Betty shifted from behind him.

“What?” She squeaked.

He ignored her, his grip on her arm tightening.

“I... Jughead, please, _please_ don’t tell him.”

“Get out of here.” Jughead warned, pulling Betty closer. “If I ever see you anywhere _near_ her again...”

He trailed off.

Though he wasn’t officially a Serpent, at least not yet, his threat was as good as golden when he had FP Jones, the Serpent King, as some called him, for a father.

The second the man was gone, Betty attempted to free herself from his grasp.

“Juggie.” She whispered. “What the hell was that?”

“Not here.” He mumbled.

“Jug-”

_“Not here, Betts.”_ Jughead snapped, yanking her along behind him.

* * *

He pulled her into the trailer, the door slamming shut behind them. Slapping the deadbolt into place, he gestured for her to perch on the worn out sofa, dropping down beside her with a scowl.

“What were you thinking?” Jughead demanded. “And what the fuck are you doing here, Betts?”

She frowned, and he thought back to the first time he had even sworn in front of her. Even at the age of nine, Betty Cooper could pack a punch. The bruise had lasted for more than a week.

“I texted you.” Betty said.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, sans beanie. “Yeah, Betts, I know you did, and if you would have checked your phone, you would have seen that I told you to meet me halfway, so why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t see your message.” She replied, pulling her phone from the pocket of her jeans. “It was cold out, Juggie, I was too busy trying to stay warm.”

His features hardened.

“Where’s your fucking jacket?”

“I ran out in a hurry.”

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked, beckoning her to come closer. When she did, her knee pressing into his own, he wrapped his arms around her in a rare embrace, trying to warm her body with his own. “What did they do this time?”

“It’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow.” Betty sniffled, her head falling heavily against his shoulder, the scent of her favorite shampoo filling his nostrils. “So Jason took me out to get some flowers after practice.”

He nodded, signaling for her to continue. Jason had gotten his license back in August, along with the flashiest car the Blossom’s money could buy, and sometimes gave himself and Archie rides to Pop’s with Betty in the backseat between them, Cheryl riding shotgun.

“Penelope flipped out.” She confessed. “She threw the flowers away, screamed at me, scolded Jason, and then screamed at me some more.”

Jughead’s blood boiled. No one, especially not Penelope Blossom, her legal guardian or not, and whatever stick she had up her ass, treated Betty like that.

He knew it would take some time, maybe a lot of time, but one day, she would be free of Clifford and Penelope, he would make sure of it.

“What did she say to you, Betts?”

“Huh?”

“I know you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead reminded her, grinning. “Better than anyone. You wouldn’t have run out in the middle of the night unless that uptight bitch said something to you, so what was it?”

“She said...” Betty attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. “She told me that my mother would _detest_ me for doing something as pathetic as grieving over a woman I barely got to know.”

“Betts.” He muttered, his grip tightening, both arms wrapping around her.

He wasn’t known for being very comforting, Archie had told him once he had about as much empathy as a hand grenade, but his embrace seemed to be exactly what Betty needed at that moment, her own arms finding purchase about his torso. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there intertwined, though his fifteen-year-old brain would have given anything to stay like that forever.

“Juggie?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean before?”

He sighed. “Betty-”

“Tell me Jug.” She begged, peering up at him through her lashes. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Betts.” He said again, shaking his head in amusement, never able to deny the girl a thing. “Alright, fine. My dad knows how important you, Kevin and Archie are to me, and how much it would kill me if anything were to ever happen to you, so... The Serpents look out for you... They would protect you, if something _did_ happen, per my request... And my father’s.”

Betty was silent.

He moved his hand up and down her arm, still attempting to warm her chilled skin.

“You’ll be fifteen soon.” She whispered.

Jughead knew exactly where she was trying to go. “Betty-”

She was the only one of his friends that knew about the Serpents, and the age teenagers living in the Southside usually joined at. It was already October first, his birthday less than a couple of weeks away.

“Are you going to join?” Betty asked quietly.

He withdrew from her, not missing the sadness in her eyes as he did so.

“I don’t really have a choice, Betts.” He rasped. “My old man’s been grooming me to take his place since the day I was born, and the Serpents... They’re my family, Betty, they deserve my loyalty.”

“We’re your family too, Jug.” She muttered. “...Aren’t we?”

“Damn it, Betty.” Jughead snapped, catching hold of her hands. “Of course you are. You know how much you mean to me... I mean, uh, how much you, _Archie_ and _Kevin_ mean to me... You’re important to me, Betts, you’re the most important person in the world to me besides those two knuckleheads, my parents and Jellybean, which is why...”

He trailed off quickly.

“Juggie?”

“I’m _scared.”_ He confessed, and Betty freed a single hand from his grasp, pressing her palm to his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, craving it more than anything.

“Of what?”

“That accepting my destiny, joining the Serpents, could mean losing everything else.”

“If you’re talking about us...” Betty drew out, frowning. “That’s never gonna happen, Jughead Jones.”

“Archie is a Bulldog, Betty.” Jughead reminded her gravely. “Haven’t you heard? Bulldogs eat Serpents for breakfast.”

“Archie isn’t that shallow, Jug.” She defended. “And even if he was, screw him.”

The faintest of smiles threatened to break out across his face. “Betty-”

“I’m not gonna speak for Archie, or Kevin, or anyone else in your life, Jug, because I can’t.” Betty said. “I can only speak for myself, and I’m telling you right now, no matter what you do, or who you become, I am always going to be by your side.”

His jaw fell. All the woman in the world, and there would never be anyone even remotely close to Betty Cooper.

“Betts...”

“Always.” She whispered, her head falling back heavily against his shoulder.

“Oh Betts.” He muttered, fingers tangling into her golden curls, caressing her scalp.

He had no idea what he would have ever done without her.

* * *

An hour passed. When her breathing began to even out, he gently pushed her into a sitting position.

“You’re exhausted, Betts.” He noted, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was past eleven. “You need sleep.”

“Where’s your dad?” She questioned groggily.

“The Wyrm.”

“Is he coming back tonight?”

“Probably not.” Jughead grumbled.

“Juggie, can I stay?” Betty whispered. “I just...”

He caught her chin with a single finger, lifting her gaze to meet his. “Betts?”

“I want...” She sighed. “I need to feel safe for a night. Can I stay, Juggie? Please?”

“Any time.” Jughead rasped. He produced an old throw pillow his mother had left behind, resting it against his thigh as he guided her back into a horizontal position, her curls spilling out across his pajama covered legs. He threw the blanket usually tossed across the back of the couch over her, resuming his earlier actions of running his fingers through her hair. “Consider this to be your safe place, Betts, any time you need it.”

“Thank you, Juggie.” Betty mumbled, eyes lulling shut. “I... I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Seconds later, she was sound asleep, a peaceful look on her angelic face.

He could feel his own eyes about to close, and he couldn’t quite believe his luck. He was going to fall asleep holding Betty Cooper. He was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

One day, he decided, as he drifted off, he was finally going to work up the nerve to kiss that girl, and he was going to do it soon.

* * *

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

Her gaze remained glued to the rundown trailer.

“The first time you brought me here.” Betty mumbled. “What are you thinking about, Juggie?”

“The exact same thing.” Jughead admitted, grinning. “Uh, Betts, is this... Is this okay? I know this might not hold the best memories for you, but-”

She covered his mouth with a single hand.

“Jughead Jones.” Her tone held a certain warning. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is my... This is _our_ safe place, remember? I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, I plan on kissing you like that for the rest of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say how sorry I am for not updating in... However many months it's been. The only excuse I have is that internships are very time consuming, but I am back, and dedicated.

* * *

 

Clutching her hand, Jughead pulled her into the trailer.

She’d never realized that as she was dragged from it kicking and screaming by the same member of the Ghoulie’s that had tricked her, using her secret signal with Jughead, that she had left her pink sweater behind, tossing it carelessly onto the arm of the couch when they had entered his childhood home after school.

The box of brownie mix was still on the counter of the kitchenette, well past its expiration date.

Her eyes filled with tears.

“We lost so much time, Juggie.”

Jughead stood behind her now, hands rubbing up and down her arms in a simultaneous motion.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “So fucking sorry, baby, I love you.”

“I...”

“Betts, it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“I do too.” Betty whispered, turning to face him, cradling his jaw. “I do too, Jug... Always have, always will.”

It was the closest she had come to saying it, she realized, since the last time the words had fell from her lips, the night of the accident, and it was not lost on Jughead, who swooped down, crushing his lips to hers, arms looping under her thighs to pick her up, legs winding around his torso, arms finding purchase around his neck.

He spun her into the kitchen, setting her precariously on the edge of the counter by the stove, and her hands moved to support her weight, grasping the edge, potentially inflicting further damage to where her nails had dug into her palms deeply enough to reawaken her old scars during her comatose state back in Vancouver, but she didn’t care, she just wanted him, all of him.

It was only when her cardigan had been pulled down to rest in the crook of her arms did one of them seem to realize themselves.

“Betts.” Jughead panted, abruptly pulling away, pinning his forehead to her own. “Baby, we can’t.”

“Juggie...”

“Baby, I love you.” He said. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, even food, and as much as I want you-”

“You still want me?” She asked, a little breathless.

Smirking, he took her right hand in his, guiding it until she could feel the hardening bugle beneath his suit pants.

“Elizabeth Cooper, I have never _stopped_ wanting you.” Jughead drawled, the huskiness to his tone so familiar, it made her head spin. “That’s not the problem, Betts, it’s just that... Baby, we’ve been apart for five years, and so much has happened between then and now...”

“You want to take things slow.” Betty guessed.

“Well... Yeah, don’t you?”

“I do.” She admitted reluctantly, because he was right, they couldn’t rush anything. “But if that means you’re not going to kiss me like _that_ again...”

Grinning, he picked her up for a second time, twirling her around.

“Baby, I plan on kissing you like that for the rest of my life.”

A serious look crossed her face, breaking the playfulness of his movements.

“Betty?” Jughead questioned, worriedly returning her feet to the ground, cradling her face, searching her eyes for answers. “What’s wrong?”

“Juggie... Am I going to have you?” Betty whispered, new tears filling her eyes. “For the rest of your life? Of mine?”

He watched her for a moment, his silence unnerving her.

“Elizabeth Cooper,” Jughead drawled, fingers tangling in her hair. “you are _mine.”_

The familiar possessiveness was a welcome comfort, one she hadn’t realized she had missed so much of, and she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Jughead caught her effortlessly, holding her up.

“You’ve always been mine.”

“Always.” Betty agreed, clinging to him. “Always and forever.”

He carried her to the couch, despite the years of gathering dust, and dropped down onto it, setting her on his lap.

“When I said that you were mine, Betts...”

“Jughead.” Disapproval dripped from her tone. “We can’t keep having this same old argument, we’re not going to. You did this to save me, I _wanted_ you to do this.”

“Betty-”

“Power of Attorney does not mean that you own me, Forsyth.” Betty insisted, giggling as he scowled at the use of his first name. “It doesn’t mean that I belong to you... _This_ does.”

Cradling his jaw, she brushed her lips across his, the softest, sweetest kiss.

“I gave myself to you when I was fifteen, Juggie.” She said. “And I’m giving myself to you now. I’m all yours, Jughead Jones, for as long as we both shall live.”

Jughead kissed the crown of her head in response. “The second I can give you control back, Betty, I swear-”

She held up a hand to cut him off.

“Hold onto it for a while.”

“Betty-”

“Hold onto it for a while.” Betty repeated, more firmly this time, and the only thing he could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

 

After he felt the fanfare had died down, they left the trailer in a secret agreement that perhaps, it had lost its chance to be their save place that fateful day five years before.

* * *

 

Grasping her hand, he led her up an unfamiliar staircase inside of the room, pulling her into a large, unfurnished room that she would have known anywhere, despite never having been there herself.

“Our apartment.” Betty whispered, glancing around in astonishment. “At least, it could have been.”

“It still can be.” Jughead muttered.

She turned to face him. “Juggie...”

Betty was quick to trail off, jaw falling, eyes filling with tears.

In one hand, he held the same key he’d used to lock the door, in the other was a ring, a simple diamond, the same one she had described to him when she was sixteen, knowing even then that they would end up spending the rest of their lives together.

“Jughead...”

“I love you, Elizabeth Cooper.” He rasped, meeting her gaze with such intensity that she couldn’t break away. “Always have, always will.”

Wordlessly, Betty held out her left hand, allowing him to slip the band onto her finger before she covered his hand holding the key with her own.

“Betts...”

“So much for taking things slow, Jug.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She bit down on her lip. “You said you wanted to take things slow.”
> 
> “I did.”
> 
> “Then...” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I don’t understand... Why? First you want to take things slow, now you want me to marry you, and move in with you. Why?”

* * *

 

“So... We’re engaged now.”

“You didn’t exactly say no, Betts.” He replied. “Nor did you say _yes_ , but you are wearing the ring... What just happened?”

“I... I don’t know.” Betty blinked back tears. “This is... It’s... It’s...”

“Betts?” Jughead asked again, worry lines creasing his forehead. He caught her arms, holding her steady as she sank to the ground. He was quick to join her, cradling her face.

“It’s too much, Jug.” She whispered.

She felt nothing like she had the day Nick forced the possessive diamond onto her finger, still glad to be rid of it. Instead, she felt the exact opposite, the same way she’d always imagined she would have felt when Jughead proposed, knowing marriage was in the cards for them, that they would do better than his parents.

But now...

“Betty.” There was a pleading hint to his tone. “Please talk to me.”

“Only you, Jughead Jones,” Betty shook her head. “would ask a girl to move in with you _and_ propose at the very same second.”

The band was simple, exactly what she had always wanted, proving once and for all that Jughead was the only one who truly knew her inside and out.

“Did you really see this happening any other way, Betts?”

“Well, no-”

“Because this was always the plan.”

_“After_ graduation.” She reminded him. “You were going to ask me to move in with you?”

“Yes.”

“And you were going to ask me to marry you.”

“Yes.”

“At the same time?”

“Yes.”

“Only you, Forsyth.”

_“Elizabeth Cooper,”_ Jughead drawled, eyes narrowing at the use of his first name. “will you marry me?”

“Juggie-”

“Move in with me.”

She frowned. “That didn’t sound like a question, Jughead Jones.”

“Betts, c’mon.” He muttered, arms wrapping around her. “I love you, god, you have no idea _how_ much I love you. This is all I’ve ever wanted, us, you and me, right here, forever.”

She did know how much she loved her, no great comparison to how much she had always loved him. His love for her was the only thing that had kept her alive for the last five years.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Betty answered, without hesitation.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Great!”

“Juggie...”

“Betts.” Jughead returned, dropping a kiss to her hairline. “Talk to me.”

She bit down on her lip. “You said you wanted to take things slow.”

“I did.”

“Then...” Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I don’t understand... Why? First you want to take things slow, now you want me to marry you, and move in with you. Why?”

“Because.” He said simply. “I love you, Betty Cooper, always have, always will.”

It shouldn’t have been enough; she wanted a debate, a reason why she shouldn’t, a million as to why she would, but just like always, his single sentence made any of the remaining doubt disappear.

He loved her, she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

“I spent five years away from you, Betty.” Jughead whispered, like either of them needed the reminder. “Five long, _agonizing_ years, and I don’t want to spend another second without knowing that you will never be out of my sight again.”

“Juggie...”

“I’m gonna fight for you, Betts.” He announced, taking her hands, pulling her to her feet. “I see the girl I fell in love with still inside there somewhere, the girl who laughed for the entire ride the first time I took her for a ride on my bike, and I’m going to fight for her. I’m not gonna stop until you are one-hundred percent happy, until Nick, the accident, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, the Blossom’s, all of it, is just a bad memory, something we only speak of once and a while.”

Tears formed in her eyes, but stubbornly, she refused to let them fall.

“Marry me, Betty.” Jughead asked, even though she had already said _yes_ , not once, but twice. “Please, baby, stay with me, forever.”

Cradling his face, Betty stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his in another earth shattering kiss.

“Jughead.”

“Hmm... Betts?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Betty chanted, smile forming at the sight of his own grin. “Juggie...”

“Betty?”

Dare she say it.

“I love you.” She told him. “I love you, Jughead, I always have, I always will.”

Something flashed in his eye, but he didn’t say another word, one arm locking around her waist as his other hand moved to her neck, fingers threading through her hair, kissing her so hard, she thought her lips might bruise.

Lifting her up, legs bracketing his hips, Jughead moved to her neck, playfully nipping at the skin there, grinning again as a moan escaped from the back of her throat.

“God, Betty...” He rasped. “I love you. I fucking love you, Betty Cooper.”

“Always.” She replied breathlessly. “Always, Juggie. I love you.”

He threw his jacket off, shortly followed by her cardigan, and as his hands moved to her back, fingers expertly pulling at the zipper of her dress, she didn’t bother to stop him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t realize you were in town, dear.”
> 
> “I didn’t realize you shopped anywhere that didn’t sell antiques.”

* * *

 

“This feels so...”

One hand left the steering wheel to rest on her knee, squeezing gently. “Betts?”

_“Normal.”_ Betty admitted after a moment, wringing her hands together. “But it should feel normal, right Jug? I mean, it feels almost... _Too_ normal. Is that weird?”

Jughead sighed. “Not after everything we’ve been through, my love, and if there’s anything you deserve right now, baby, it’s some normalcy.”

He parked the truck.

“You ready?” He asked, holding out a hand.

She nodded, their fingers interlacing. “Where’s your bike, Jug?”

“At the Wyrm.” Jughead replied, towards her towards the Ikea entrance. “Not sure what condition it’s in, though. Why? You miss it?”

“More than I can say.”

“Well luckily, I know a very sexy mechanic who’s at my beck and call.”

Betty snorted, and he grinned.

“At your beck and call, hmm?” She rolled her eyes. “You sure about that, Jones?”

“Sometimes it’s the other way around.” Jughead offered, playfully pulling her to him. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see my little greaser babe get down and dirty.”

His gaze fell to the mark he’d left on her neck during a more passionate moment the night before, her hair piled on top of her head like she wanted to show it off to the world. They might have spent five long years apart, but their bodies were still no strangers to one another, making up for lost time like time had never been lost at all.

Betty blushed under his scrutinizing stare. “Juggie, I haven’t touched an engine in years.”

“It’s like riding a bike, Betts.” He said confidently. “You never forget how to ride a bike, you’ll see.”

“You have so much faith in me.” She muttered.

Jughead nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Always, baby, you know that.”

With a sigh, Betty detangled herself from him, taking the lead. He’d woken her up with the promise of furniture shopping after spending the night on the dusty floor of what was now their apartment, sending Toni a quick text asking for help to clean the vast space. No one could ever clean quite as well as his girlfriend, _fiancée_ , he reminded himself almost giddily, but she was still fragile, probably would be for a long time, and the last thing he needed was for her to overdo it.

_Because shopping for everything you need in a single day isn’t overdoing it?_ A familiar voice in his head nagged, the same one that only seemed to come through in concern for Betty’s welfare. _The paparazzi are still dying to get a shot of everything you do, idiot, and what would that do to her?_

He had been careful, driving over an hour away in a different, borrowed truck, leaving so early, the sun was just beginning to rise now, he’d even left his jacket behind, though despite his best efforts to push it away, the seed of doubt had inevitably been planted, and he couldn’t push it away.

Was this too early? Too much too soon?

They were engaged, moving in together all at once, right after he’d told her that he wanted to take things _slow._ It hadn’t seemed so overwhelming when he was eighteen, more of a clear cut future he’d always pictured with her, but now...

He still wanted it, it was everything he had ever wanted, for Betty to share his home, his name, his world.

Did she still want it too?

“Jug?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Stop thinking and kiss me.” Betty demanded, as if guessing his thoughts. “I love you, Forsyth, and I want to do this. I _want_ this, all of it.”

God bless Betty Cooper.

Cradling her face, he pressed his lips to hers, a single arm moving to wrap around her waist in a tight hold.

“God, Betts,” Jughead rasped, pinning his forehead to hers when they pulled away. “I fucking love you.”

“Always have,” Betty returned, grinning. “always will. Now let’s go shopping.”

* * *

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Depends,” Betty deadpanned. “are you planning on being gone for more than five minutes?”

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. “Three minutes, tops.”

“Then I’ll be fine.” She rolled her eyes, pushing him away. “Would you go already, Jug? The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back.”

Spinning on the heel of his worn work boots, Jughead headed off in search of the bathroom, leaving Betty to return her gaze to the different plates they would need. Knowing his love of food, and recalling his distaste for doing dishes, she grabbed five sets, gently placing them into their already brimming cart.

Sheets, comforters, pillows, plates, forks, knives, spoons, and they weren’t even halfway through the store. Though he’d meant it as a joke, Jughead was right, they would have to get more than one cart when it came time to appliances and decorations.

It would take a day for their new mattress to be delivered, along with the dresser and bookshelf they had picked out together, but after a day of shopping, she didn’t mind sleeping on the floor again if it meant being wrapped up in Jughead’s embrace, the only place she felt safe anymore. As they had drifted off the night before, he had asked about painting the loft, but Betty loved the high beamed ceilings, the original brick, even the creaking wood floors, also original. All it really needed was a proper cleaning, well that, and some furniture.

Sighing, Betty pushed against the handle of the cart, trying to budge it forward.

“Elizabeth?”

She froze, knowing that voice all too well, always strained and disapproving when it came to her.

“Elizabeth, I know that’s you.”

Betty reluctantly pivoted to meet the woman’s stern gaze. “Hello auntie.”

“I didn’t realize you were in town, _dear.”_ Penelope said, straining the last word for any potential ease droppers to hear. She had only been a mothering figure to Betty in public.

“I didn’t realize you shopped anywhere that didn’t sell antiques.” She replied numbly.

Someone snorted.

“She’s only here to disapprove of everything _I_ like, little sister.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe that’s called a hickey, mother.”

* * *

 

Her jaw fell.

“Jason.”

“Betty.” He greeted, stepping forward as if he wanted to embrace her, but he seemed to think better of it, returning to his mother’s side just as quickly. “How are you?”

Betty didn’t answer.

How was she? She didn’t know anymore.

“Is Nick here, _darling?”_ Penelope pressed. “I would love to see him.”

All seventeen years of living in the Blossom house came flooding back to her, and just like so many times before, she held her tongue, knowing better than to speak, because it always ended badly.

“Only a few more months until the wedding, Elizabeth.” She chirped, smiling smugly at her silence. “You must be thrilled... _Elizabeth._ What is _that?”_

Jason’s eyes narrowed in concern. “What do you mean, mother?”

He too, studied her intently.

“Elizabeth.” Penelope snarled. “What is _that on your neck?”_

Jason began to laugh and Betty almost smiled despite herself.

“I believe that’s called a hickey, mother.” He said, still chuckling. “Surely father has given you one before. If not, well, now Betty and I know why you two often slept in opposite bedrooms while we were growing up.”

It was her turn to snort, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of love for her cousin, her brother, truly, but that brief moment of happiness quickly turned to despair as her thoughts turned to Cheryl, her cousin, her sister, her protector, along with Jason, in the misery that had been Thornhill.

“Nick St. Claire is a gentleman.” Penelope insisted, her nostrils flaring in disgust. “He would never... Not before the two of you were married! Have you been whoring yourself, Elizabeth?”

Betty reeled back as if the woman had slapped her.

“Nick didn’t do that to her.” A familiar voice hissed. “I did.”

* * *

 

Jughead slipped an arm around her from behind, pulling her to him in a possessive manner that had her relaxing into his touch.

“Call her a whore again, and it’ll be fucking over.” He cautioned, fixing the red headed woman with a none too kind look.

Jughead watched with great satisfaction as Penelope Blossom admitted defeat, taking a significant step back behind her son.

Like Jason would really protect her.

“Jughead.” She gasped, jaw falling. “But... How?”

Jason rolled his eyes, glancing back at her. “Guess you haven’t been watching the news lately, mother.”

His gaze returned to Betty.

“I would have called...” He confessed, sounding regretful. “I should have called, I just didn’t know if you would want...”

“She does.” Jughead told him, tone softening for only a moment. Jason had only ever tried to protect Betty, and for that, he held no ill will towards the Blossom’s son. “Anytime. Just call the Wyrm... We’ll work on getting Betty a phone of her own.”

He turned back to his girl, cradling her face.

“I think that’s enough shopping for one day, baby. Let’s get you home.”

“N-No.” Betty whispered.

Jughead raised an eye brow. “No?”

“No.” She repeated, more sure of herself this time. “No, Jughead, we’re not going anywhere, not yet. We still have half the store to go through.”

“Betts, baby, you’re exhausted...”

“So are you.” Betty shot back, wrenching away from him. “For god’s sake, Jughead, stop treating me like I’m going to break any second! I told you, we’re doing this, all of it. We’re going to pick out things for our apartment, we’re going to move in, we’re going to get a dog, we’re going to get married-”

“You’re _marrying_ him?” Penelope cried, horrified.

Jughead ignored her, his attention solely on the girl in front of him, completely in awe.

“Yes ma’am.” He said.

“You’re marrying _him?”_ She demanded, cutting in front of them. “Elizabeth, _no!_ Absolutely not! I forbid it.”

“Congratulations.” Jason offered, from over her shoulder.

“JJ.” Betty said. “I would love to have you there.”

Stepping around his mother, Jason nodded. “Of course I’ll be there, little sister, I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Did you hear me, Elizabeth?” Penelope screeched. “You will not marry this... This...”

“Southside Serpent?” Jughead asked, smirking.

“Yes.” She hissed, glancing him up and down. _“That._ Besides, Elizabeth, Nick is the perfect match, and don’t forget, he is your-”

“Actually.” He grinned. “He isn’t. Not anymore.”

“Then who-”

“Take one guess,” Betty sneered. _“auntie.”_

Penelope stared at her in disdain, more hatred than he had ever seen. “Elizabeth, _darling_ , you’re not right. You’re not well, but it’s fine, dearest heart. Come with me. Come home with me, and I will get you the help you need.”

Jughead opened his mouth to respond with a final, blunt, brutal remark before whisking her away, but someone beat him to the punch, the person speaking was the biggest surprise of all.

“My home is with Jughead, _auntie.”_ Betty said, tauntingly using the term of endearment. “It always has been. You gave me a roof over my head, clothes to wear, three meals a day, and two siblings, children you didn’t deserve to have, but you didn’t love me, you never have, and you never will.”

A pinched look crossed her face. “Elizabeth, you will hold your tongue, or so help me-”

“What are you gonna do? Slap me?” She mocked. “I’m not afraid of you anymore, _auntie_ , there’s nothing you can do to hurt me.”

Jughead caught hold of her hand, squeezing softly. “Come on, Betts, like you said, we have a lot of shopping to do.”

“In a second, my love.” Betty promised, pecking him on the cheek. “Just one more thing, _auntie_... You didn’t break me. I know you were hoping that you would, but you didn’t, and the damage you might have done... We’re going to undo it all, aren’t we, Jug?”

Grinning, he nodded. “Absolutely, baby.”

“Let’s go.”

Before they could start towards the next aisle, a hand caught her arm, pulling her from his grasp. His chest tightening, he whirled around, ready to fight, but his gaze quickly softened at the sight of Betty in Jason’s embrace, the two clinging to one another.

“I’m sorry.” He heard the red headed boy mumble. “I’m so sorry, little sister.”

“It’s not your fault.” Betty whispered. “None of this is your fault, JJ.”

Finally releasing her, Jason stepped back, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Can I see you again?”

Glancing back at Jughead, she nodded.

“We’re living above the Wyrm.” She told him, loud enough for Penelope to hear, a move he knew was intentional. “And _auntie_ , be sure to come and visit. I know a few friends who would love to have a little... _chat.”_

Smirking, Jughead took her hand again, only for Betty to throw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard and fast. He held her up, watching in amusement at the shame that crossed Penelope’s face.

“Way to put on a show, Betts.” He teased, breaking away for air.

“Oh my love,” Betty replied, grinning smugly. “I’m just getting started.”


End file.
